Define Normal
by lunargriffin
Summary: This is my first story! cheesy smile Anyway, this is what would happen if me and my friends AJ, sailorgirl16, and Jessica, Silvercow, were transported to Inuyasha's world! This isn't the best summary, so read away. Critical reviews welcome.
1. Numero Uno

**Author's note**: Words in _italic_ are what the main characters are thinking. Words that are underlined are what Romeo, Diamond, and Wednesday are thinking. Words in **bold** are author's notes.

**Define Normal**

Chapter One

Dianna was walking her poodle, Romeo, like she always had when she got bored. The walks let her mind open to its natural day-dreaming state. She was a girl of 18, and had just graduated high school and now she didn't really have much to do. Living in Arizona, she had known to bring a bottle of water on her walk. That bottled was now empty. She looked at it with her brown eyes (that matched her mid-back length brown hair) in an annoyed glare. "You'd think that since I knew to bring water, I'd know not to wear all black clothing, too," she told Romeo. Romeo glanced up at her, then returned to his panting. Dianna was wearing a plain black tank top with black jeans, and black flip flops. **((yeah, AJ, Jess, and Christina know what that outfit is :P))** She continued talking to Romeo as if he could understand. "At least today isn't going to be another boring day," she told the apricot colored poodle, "and be happy Jessica is letting me bring you along to her house, as panicy as her dog is around other dogs."

Of cource, Romeo already knew how Diamond, Jessica's master, acted. He was a good protector of his servants, like all dogs were, he was just a little skiddish around..well..everything. "The fact that he's getting to be pretty old doesn't help." Romeo thought to the heat-waved air radiating off the sidewalk in front of him. He heard a mumbling. Oh. It was just his servant, she was still talking to him like it interested him or something. "sigh Humans."

"Yup," Dianna continued, "this sleepover's going to be great after all the great mass of nothingness we've been doing." At the height of 5 foot 8, Dianna was pretty high over Romeo's head (a whole 9 inches from paw to shoulder). Romeo's hearing was good enough that he could hear her hair thumping against her back in the slight breeze, though. Suddenly, his master stopped. That caused him to gag himself on his leash. Romeo looked over at Dianna annoyingly, she was bent over and picking something small up off the ground. "Ooo...this might be interesting!" he thought, and trotted over to sniff whatever it was.

Dianna was holding a small shard of what appeared to be pale pink crystal. Romeo shoved his nose in to sniff it and was rewarded by a sharp pain. It was SHARP! "Romeo! Don't do that!" scolded the girl. She continued to stare at the glass-like pink shard, not even noticing that when Romeo had pricked his nose, his eyes had gone orange for just a moment. Romeo had noticed. He sneezed a couple times and growled. Dianna poked the white dot of fur on his head and said "Romeo, it's just a piece of glass. It's not anything to worry about!" Along with the white dot on his head, Romeo had a white chest, and three white "sock" paws. The only plain paw was his upper right. Romeo continued growling. Exasperated, Dianna got up, put the piece of whatever-it-was in her pocket and continued.

Ten more minutes of uneventfull walking later

Romeo twitched. It was comming soon, he knew it. They were only two more steps away from turning the corner. Suddenly his servant broke into a sprint. "Great. Here goes. Hope I don't go deaf." he thought, then he saw them.

"JESSICA! AJ!" Dianna yelled at the top of her lungs. Jessica, a tall girl of 5 foot 11 with a love for reading and confusing her parents, and AJ, an African American with a love for anime and confusing everyone else, replied with a shrill cry of "DIANNA!" Dianna slowed down just long enough to let Romeo off his leash before crashing into her two friends.

Along with Diamond, AJ had brought her tom cat, Wednesday, to the sleepover. Wednesday was a stray that AJ and family had taken in when its mother had abonded it near her house. He was the typical orange striped tom, and was proud of the fact that AJ had decided not to declaw him. He was sitting accross from Diamond, who was obviously uncomfortable left alone with him. He sneered evily and started to wash his paw when Romeo padded up to them. The three started conversing among themselves, their servants oblivious to their chattings.

"So," said AJ once the three girls had stopped doing the welcome ritual of poking, laughing, and screaming out randomly, "What do you guys wanna do?" "The Dianna is thirsty, " said Dianna, "the Dianna's H2O ran out on the way here." The girl threw her backpack into Jessica's open front door. It landed next to AJ's backpack. "Okay," said Jessica, "lets go inside and get something to drink." "Romeo! Come! In!" yelled Dianna, pointed at the door. "Diamond, go inside." said Jessica. "Wednesday, it's time to go inside." said AJ. Upon hearing their names, the three animals trotted inside. Wednesday took longer than was necessary, but finally got inside. The three girls followed. "Gosh," said Jess, "your cat is always doing that." "Yeah," replied AJ, "he's obnoxious like that."

After a bit of sitting on the couch and drinking some lemonaid, Jessica suddenly stood up, pointed to the ceiling and said "TO THE PARK, PEOPLE!" While Dianna stopped herself from choking on the drink, AJ asked "What..why? We just got here." After that she patted Dianna on the back, "Don't die on me! I have no more room left in my closet for more bodies!" Dianna shot her a glare and got her coughing under controll. "It's because, my friends, I am bored." answered Jessica, "Come on, we can take our pets." "Eh, okay," said Dianna, "bye the way, I found a cool piece of glass or something. I'll show it to you at the park." "Huh? Okay, whatever," the other two girls replied. After getting the dogs and cat on the appropiet leashes, the party of six went to the park near Jessica's house.

At the Park

AJ, Jessica, and Dianna were all sitting in the shade of a huge oak tree in the park. Romeo and Wednesday were sitting in their servant's laps. Diamond sat with his head in Jessica's lap.

"How have you been, Romeo Rainbow Sparticus Skittles?" asked Diamond. "Ugh! I told you not to be so formal, Diamond!" wuffled Romeo. "It's because he's so old fashioned. Emphasis on the word old." snickered Wednesday. The cat continued, "I have been having a great time. My servants do whatever I want." "That's why you act like such a spoiled brat," growled Romeo. "Look who's talking!" retorted the tom. Diamond did a short growl and said "Stop fighting, you two. You act like you are of the same kin, I swear." The two tried their hardest to look offended. Meanwhile, the three's servants were talking about Dianna's discovery.

Dianna dug into her pocket and pulled out the pink shard. "See, this is what I was talking about," she said. Jessica held out her hand and Dianna dropped the shard into it. Jessica examined it close to her face for a bit before handing it to AJ's waiting hand. "Hmm..this is pret- OW! IT BIT ME!" yelled AJ. She dropped it into the grass. All three looked at the drop of blood oozing on AJ's index finger. It finally got so big that it dribbled off and fell onto the fallen shard. Jessica and Dianna helped AJ with her finger. Upon reaching the shard, AJ's blood was obsorbed into it. It glowed a deep, blood red. That caught Wednesday's attention. He stood up suddenly in AJ's lap and hissed. Romeo and Diamond looked where the tom was hissing, and they both growled. The band-aid successfully on, all three girls looked at what their pets were growling/hissing at. "Wait..what's it doing!" asked AJ. "Glowing, duh!" said Jessica. Dianna looked at Jess and shook her head ironicly before slowing extending her hand to pick up the offending shard. "I don't know..it's not hot or anything," she said as she picked it up.

Suddenly, the ground all around the six-some shook! A crack appeared in the earth and moved untill it completely surrounded them! Dianna fell over, using her hand to brace her fall, she unconciously burried the shard into the earth. "Wha-What's going on!" yelled AJ. "I DON'T KNOW!" yelled Jessica. She was hugging Diamond for dear life, he in turn was shivering violently and letting her squeeze him as tight as she wanted. Wednesday was shoving his way up AJ's shirt. Dianna attempted to sit back up and hold Romeo on her lap, "Sorry for squishing you." "You better be." he growled. The shaking finally stopped as the shard wiggled itself untill it was completely out of site, digging deeper into the ground. The three girls stood deathly still. "Is..it over?" asked Jessica. As if to answer her question, the crack in the earth spiderwebbed all around them untill it looked like the six were sitting on the oldest sidewalk in the world. When the "web" met in the middle, it sunk in. Then the entire part of land sunk in a couple inches. "Wahh! We gotta get out of here!" yelled Dianna. Before the three girls and pets could even start to get up, the ground completely fell away, as if the grass that they were sitting on was only a glass covering to a gaping hole! Screaming and having death-grips on their animals, the girls fell and fell for what seemed like forever! After only a couple seconds of total darkness, light began to show below the frantic group.

"Wha-wha-what is th-th-AHHH HA HA HA - that!" screamed Jessica in her best bloody murder voice. "HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW!" yelled both Dianna and AJ and the same time.

Before

Shippou stood up, put his little pawed hands on his waist, and exclaimed proudly "I did it!" Kagome, Miroku, and Sango all turned to look at what the little fox demon was talking about. Inuyasha continued to ignore him (as usual). "Uh..what did you do?" asked Miroku. He was starring at a little mound of earth. Shippou looked up at him and said "I burried a Sacred Jewel Shard, isn't it obvious?" Kagome looked down at the little bottle around her neck and saw that one shard was missing. "When did you take that from me, Shippou?" she said, giving him a stern look. He fidgited a little and said, "When everyone was sleeping. BUT I DID IT FOR A GOOD REASON!" "And what reason would that be?" asked Kagome. Shippou took a step forward to the little mound of earth and kneeled down so he could lay his hand on it. "It's going to sprout and make a Sacred Shard Tree! Then we won't have to go looking for them anymore and get into so much trouble because it'll give us enough shards to make a new Jewel! See, it's genius!" The three stared at him for a bit before Inuyasha finally turned around and said "Baka. That's not going to work. It's a SHARD. Not a seed. Why do I even let you hang around me?" Shippou turned to Inuyasha and gave him the puppy dog (or fox kit) eyes and said "sniff Why are you so mean to me?" "Stop being so mean to him," said Miroku, "he's just a child." Shippou continued to snivel while Inuyasha proceded to turn back around and ignore everyone again. Sango walked over to Shippou and said "You need to dig that back up, we have to get going." "sniff Ah .. Okay." said the little fox as he complied.

As the group stood up and got ready to go, they noticed they were missing Shippou. "Shippou, come on!" yelled Sango. When she turned to look back for him, she noticed that the hole he was digging to dig up the shard was at least four times larger than the hole he used to actually bury it. "Shippou, what's wrong? Hurry up! We don't have time to play!" Shippou looked up to Sango, and she noticed the desperate look on his now dirty face. "Shippou?" she cried as she ran back to him. The others followed. When they were close enough, Shippou sat down and wailed "It's gone! It duge itself deeper or something! It's gone!" Red suddenly filled his vision, Inuyasha had picked him up by the tail. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S GONE!" he yelled. Kagome took Shippou out of Inuyasha's grip and said "What do you mean it's gone?" Shippou looked hessitantly at Inuyasha before looking back at Kagome and saying "It's .. gone?"

Suddenly, the ground around the hole that Shippou had done cracked and spiderwebbed.

While that was all going on

The girls were still screaming blood curdlingly when the Jewel Shard finally caught up to them (they wieghed more so they fell faster). Once it had, it cracked itself untill it had six identical pieces. Then it broke itself into those pieces, and went to the falling party.

Two pieces burried themselves one in Romeo's chest and one in Dianna's chest. Romeo how had a heart shaped pink scar on his chest, and Dianna had a pink paw print on her's. She clutched her chest and almost dropped Romeo, but he was determined to stay with her, so he clamped his jaws onto her shirt. His vision was going slightly orange again. Dianna's was going orange for the first time. She freaked out more (seeing as it seemed the most appropiet thing to do at the time).

The next two pieces burried themselves one in Jessica's shoulder and the other in Diamond's shoulder. Diamond now sported a pink cross scar on his shoulder, while Jessica got a pink paw print on hers. Jessica and Diamond both yelped when the shard entered their bodies, and yelped again when their vision went green.

The last two pieces burried themselves one in Wednesday's forehead, the other in AJ's forehead. AJ now had a neat little pink paw print on the exact middle of her forehead, and Wednesday now sported a pink star on his. AJ used one hand to clamp over her forehead while Wednesday hissed even more than he was previously doing and burried his claws deeper into the girl's shirt. His fur stood out even more when his vision went pink.

That done, the shard glowed blood red again, making the scars on everyone's body glow with it. Then the light that was below the six-some suddenly separated into three circles of light. Each one focused on a pair of girl and pet. Then, the light that focused on AJ and Wednesday brightened up and then vanished, taking AJ with it! Dianna and Jessica looked at eachother and tried to grab eachother's hands so they too wouldn't get separated, but the light would not have it, and the beam around Dianna flared up and then disapeared.

Jessica was alone and now crying more than she was screaming. Finally her beam of light decided to end her torture and flared up. Then it too dispeared, taking the girl with it.

That done, the relm in which the three girls and entered and fallen closed up, the ground around the oak tree where they sat returned to normal. Looking for all the world like an innocent chunk of earth. Well, it would've been more innocent looking it it hadn't left one of the oak tree's great roots poking out of the ground.

Back to the present

Kagome jumped back, out of the spiderwebbed circle. She took a couple more steps back, and Inuyasha ran and stood in front of her, claws ready. Everyone in the group got into defencive mode, taking a stronger grip on their weapons. Then the earth errupted, shooting dirt into the air. Sango used her boomerang to shield her own and Miroku's eyes from the assailing soil. Kagome used Inuyasha as a shield. Inuyasha got dirt in his eyes and cursed. As quickly as it had begun, the earth immidiatly stopped shooting dirt, bringing back in all the dirt it had shot up into the air **((this looks mostly like a rewind shot))**. Sango lowered her boomerang, Inuyasha continued to curse while he got the dirt out of his eyes. Kagome peeked around Inuyasha's shoulder and did a small gasp. Sitting where the ground had just errupted was a dark skinned girl with an orange cat. The girl took one look at the party of people starring at her and smiled once before passing out. Her cat hissed crazily and jumped on top of his fallen human, trying desperatly to look menacing. In all actuallity, he was terrifyed. There was a thing that was dog AND human standing in front of him, and it obviously wasn't in a good mood! Nor did it look as passive as the two dog friends he had come to know. He knew stories of how other dogs acted toward cats, and he really didn't like the fact that this dog could stand so tall.

Somewhere in the mountains

A man with an apparent love for fur stood at the edge of Inuyasha's Forest. He was on he hunt with the rest of his pack for something to eat. He had elfin ears and blue eyes. His long black hair was put into a high ponytail. His tail wagged in anticipation of the hunt. Finally, Kouga stood up and signaled for his hunters to follow him into the forest. Just as he took a step forward, the earth around him cracked to form a crude circle, then spiderwebbed! He jumped back, almost crashing into one of his friends. He took his sword out of it's scabbard and pointed it at the now errupting earth. "What is that!" yelled one of his men. He replied with a short growl and said "I don't know, but I don't like it." Then, without apparent reason, the ground stopped errupting, pulled all of it's spilled contents back into itself, and the ground fused back up. Standing in it's place as a girl in apparent hysteria, holding onto a rediculously small dog. She turned around to see the group of people starring at her, squeaked, and sat down on the ground, hard. The little puffball dog was growling at the men. The girl continued to hyperventilate, saying something about hating heights. Kouga looked to his men, who all seemed to shrug and wait for him to do the first move. He sighed and took a step forward.

In the middle of Inuyasha's Forest

A squirrel sat on the ground, enjoying one of it's neighbor's burried acorns. While he was munching the ground he was sitting on suddenly sunk in a couple inches! He did a squirrel shriek of surprise and lept up, climbing a tree up as high as he could go. He wasn't fast enough though, and soon earth was spraying itself all over him. He squeaked in dismay and climbed faster and higher. Finally, the dirt stopped assulting him, and he looked down. Instead of the hole he expected, he saw a girl and an older dog. The girl was unconcience, but the dog was not. He was whimpering and pawing at her. Finally he licked her face. That seemed to do something, and the girl got sat up. She looked at Diamond and said "Man, I just had the strangest dream." Then Jessica noticed where she was. Memory sunk in, and she started freaking out. She stood up too fast, and she became very dizzy. Then she blacked out. Diamond whimpered more than ever, now he was shaking, too. He took a sniff and thought "Okay. Completely wild." He layed his head down on Jessica's stomache and thought "Now what?"


	2. Jessica's Jive

**Define Normal**

Chapter Two - Jessica's Jive

"Huh..what was that?" Diamond said to himself with a low growl. He smelled something very odd. Like nothing he'd ever sniffed before (and boy has he sniffed a lot). It was an unearthly smell, but not a bad one. Cautiously, he took one feeble step away from his fallen human. A tree branch shifted; he practically backflipped back over behind Jessica. "What the heck was that?" he whimpered. Then he caught a glimps of something. It was a shimmery silver color. He spotted a red orb watching him, then it disapeared behind the leaves. A protective awareness washed over him. For some reason he knew that whatever it was out there was after his beloved servant! He did a deep throated growl, "Well, you can't have her! Whatever you are." He took a few steps forward so that he was possitioned between whatever it was and Jessica. As if it could read his thoughts, it showed itself suddenly, Diamond almost fell over from surprise. Whatever that thing was, it was beautiful. It's skin was so shimmery it was almost see-through. It looked sort of like a smooth scaled water serpant, complete with two wing-like fins behind it's head, followed by four 'whiskers', two on each side of it's neck. The tips of their bodies seemed to waver and act like smoke. Disapearing and reapearing at random. It seemed to swim gracefully through the air as it came toward Diamond and his human. Diamond resisted the urge to take a step back and growled even louder. The thing didn't seem to care. It floated right past him and possitioned itself above Jessica.

_Spirit._

"Eh..what are you talking about?"

_Spirit._

"Um..I believe my human does possess one."

_Now hers._

"Now who's?"

_Need spirit._

With that, the thing dove at Jessica's chest, but as its whiskers entered Jessica, she gasped and sat straight up, making the thing pass right through her! That made Jessica feel even weirder, so she lept up and took a step back. She almost fell over backwards, but Diamond had ran behind her legs in shock and steadied her balance without realizing it.

_Not dead._

The thing starred at Jessica for a second, then turned it's gaze back to the trees where it had come from. "What the.. what the heck!" yelled Jessica, in shock and anger, that had hurt! She was so confused she didn't even register that the thing in front of her was looking away, that is, untill it floated away in the direction it was looking. Diamond started barking, startling Jessica into looking at what he was barking at. She gasped. There was a beautiful -but strange- woman standing in the clearing with her. Three of the spirit collectors were with her, including the one that had tried to get Jessica's soul. The woman was wearing very old style Japanese clothing, a red shirt with long, whispery sleeves, and a long red skirt that flowed with her, even though there was no wind that Jessica could feel. "You! You are what I smell!" yipped Diamond, then he startled violently, "You..you are...DEAD!"

Jessica was VERY confused right now. First she had passed out, then she had felt like someone was trying to pull her entire heart out of her body through a pinhole, and how there was a strange woman with a bunch of weird floaty snake/fish thingies floating around her. And she didn't look too happy, in fact, she was glaring. Suddenly Diamond startled, and for some reason Jessica's ears started to itch! She absently scratched them, and tried to talk to the strange woman, "Uh.. er .. hello? Do you .. uh .. know where I we are?" _Oh heck, why are my ears so darn itchy!_ she thought in frustration. She didn't even notice that now she could hear the squirrel breathing in the branches above her head. The woman glared at her for a little longer, and simply said "You don't belong here." and vanished. Not even a magical poof of smoke and delirious laughter, just disapeared. Jessica clapped her hands over her ears, "OW! She didn't have to yell so loud! .. ow! I don't have to yell so loud.. or breath so loud.. or beat my heart so loud ... Uh..." Jessica stopped talking and removed her hands from her ears. She concentrated on listening, and realized she didn't have to concentrate very hard. Her eyes grew wide, and she looked down at the also-very-confused Diamond sitting at her feet. She could hear his every breath, his heart beat, everything.

"Wha- what just happend?"

"Ahh! Who said that!"

"WAH! Who just spoke?"

"Eh..uh.."

Jessica looked even harder at Diamond, and her eyes grew even wider. "DIAMOND! ARE YOU TALKING TO ME!" she yelled. Diamond looked at her for a moment, and said "Finally. I thought you humans would never figure it out. And why are you sharing my ears?"


	3. Dianna's Dilema

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters.

**Define Normal**

Chapter Three - Dianna's Dilema

As his human was hyperventilating and to all appearences sinking into insantiy, Romeo was assessing the situation. "Men. I. Hate. Men. DON'T COME NEAR ME OR I'LL RIP OUT YOUR TAIL -- tail? Dog? You smell like the master dog!" **((he means wolf. and yes, Romeo really does hate men, i dunno why))**. Just as Romeo had abruptly cut off his growling, Dianna woke up from her daze. She sniffed once, and looked up to see the man coming toward her as if for the first time. She squeaked. Romeo lept out of his servant's lap and stood in front of Dianna, growling once more. "I am the alpha male in this family, bub!" Kouga didn't seem to care, either that, or he just couldn't hear Romeo's thoughts. He stopped a few feet away from the annoying puffball of a dog. _"So that's what Inuyasha is half of..heh. Too bad he wasn't half wolf-demon."_ Kouga thought to himself as he looked at the little dog in front of him desperately trying to look menacing. He broke off his gaze and looked at the human girl (mmm..we didn't even have to hunt for dinner tonight), she seemed to be starring at his clothing.

Dianna looked the man up and down **((not in the "i'm sexxing you up" way, just the "what the hell are you wearing" way))**, and as usual, blurted out the first thing that came to her, "The entire kilt isn't supposed to be made of rabbit pelt. You're just supposed to have one on the right side of it." Kouga turned his full attention to her, "What? What the hell is a 'kilt'?" "Aren't I in Ireland?" Dianna asked. Kouga gave her a confused look. "Okay.. so I'm in Vegas. I'll just find Jess and AJ ..." The man was still giving her a confused look. Dianna stood up and said "Okay, where the heck am I?" One of Kouga's hunters yelled out from farther away, "Japan, you baka." Kouga smiled and said "To be more precise, MY territory."

"Oh damn-it all! We're in HIS terriotory? Now what are we going to do? And why is Dianna being so stupid, she's usually not good with strangers. Why is it that when the strangers are actually strange, she's okay with it?" Romeo thought. It was then that Romeo noticed all the men, 9 to be precise, behind the wolf-guy in front of him. Then he started freaking out, he turned-tail and ran behind Dianna's legs and continued growling.

Suddenly, Dianna could smell all the men (before she saw them - huzzah) in front of her. It was then that she noticed there was more than just this crazy guy. She sneezed and thought _"Man..how long has it been since these guys took a bath? -sniff sniff- How long has it been since I've taken a bath? -sniff sniff- Hey... I can smell the dirt .. and the grass, and the trees, and the hormones comming off all those men.. uh .. yikes?" _Dianna took a surprised jump back. Kouga miss-interpretted it, "Ahh, so you finally realized the predicament you're in?" He smiled evilly and said "If you don't wiggle around I might not drop you on the way up." That woke Dianna up from her sniffing phase, "Wait? Wha- drop me? Drop me off where!" The man tilted his head back as if to say 'look behind me' and said "My mountain. Couldn't you see it, it's right in front of you." _"Man humans are stupid..." _Kouga cleared his throat, and struck a slightly more valient pose. "You are in Kouga's territory now! And look men," he turned to look at his men behind him, "we already have half our food for tonight, and we didn't even have to hunt for it." Dianna's eyes appeared to become dinner plates, "What? You're going to EAT me? ROMEO MUSH!" With that, Kouga's dinner ran off into Inuyasha's forest, screaming something. Her little dog was running in the lead.

"Kouga?"

"Yes?"

"What is a 'Hannible Lector'?"

"I don't know, but she sure screamed that loudly, eh? Okay, lets give her a one minute head start just to make it interesting."

The one minutes passed rather slowly for those who were already on the verge of running after their dinner. When it finally was up, they ran even faster than normal, and that was pretty damn fast.

Dianna was on the verge of tears, like she always was when a situation was getting way out of controll. And to make it worse, she could hear a man's voice in her head!

"Holy crap holy crap holy crap.. me and my human are going to get eaten. I'M IN THE PRIME OF MY LIFE! Well.. she is too, but I'm just an iddle cute fuzzy poodle, what do they have against me? No wait.. I'm not a sissy! .. Yes I am. But no one else can know..."

Dianna hit her forehead once and yelled "STOP TALKING TO ME! I KNOW W'ERE GONNA DIE, ROMEO!" Then she stopped dead in her tracks. Romeo ran a few steps ahead, then stopped too, and looked back at his human surprised.

"... ... ... Romeo?"

"Yes?"

"WAHH! I can finally talk to you! I knew it would happen some day..."

"Yes, and now there is something very important I must tell you." 

"Oh, what?"

"RUN!"

**((author's note - Romeo is a poodle, but I taught him to run whenever I say mush, in case you're all wondering why I told him to do that when he's not a husky. :P))**


	4. AJ's Issues

**Define Normal**

Chapter Four - AJ's Issues

((sorry, for the life of me I couldn't think of an "a" word))

AJ woke up, her head feeling woozy. When she finally opened her eyes, the world went pink for a moment, then went very very fuzzy. She sat up, oblivious to the spazzing cat on her lap (she was used to it), and took out her contacts. The world suddenly became crystal clear. In fact, this was the best she had ever been able to see in her life! She blinked a couple times and said "Wow..I feel like Peter Parker..." Then she finally acknowleged Wednesday. Then she turned her head to see what W-day was having such an issue with, and did a small, surprised hiccup. In front of her were five people. The first one she noticed was a woman holding a way-to-big boomerang. The second was the man in a long, black robe standing next to her. He had a cross necklace around his left hand, so she guessed he was some sort of priest. The third was a boy, looking to be in his mid-to-late teens, in an all red body suit that was by no means tight, he had long silver hair and what appeared to be dog (or cat) ears. He was mumbling under his breath and his eyes were a little pink, there was a girl next to him in a strange, yet familiar, outfit, telling at him to stop rubbing his eyes because "they'll itch more". Finally, probably the first person she should have noticed, was the last one she noticed. He was an adorable little boy, standing only a couple feet away from her. His hands and feet were tiny, and he looked like he had a tail. AJ stood up and said "I bumped my head harder than I thought." Suddenly the girl next to the dog-eared man spoke. "I feel the presence of a jewel shard." Then the little boy yelled "Her eyes, and her forehead, is she human?" The man in the black robe took a step forward and address AJ. "Witch, why are you here?"

"What the heck? HUMAN, WHY ARE YOU JUST STANDING THERE? RUN!" hissed Wednesday. "Okay, so my life was a little boring before hand, but why all this?" Wednesday sat down, trying to calm himself down. "I smell another kitty here.. a girl. I gotta look my best." He settled into a graceful yet strong possition, and turned his head to the side to present a good pose. He caught a glimps of his tail. Something wasn't right. He focused on his tail, and blanched.

AJ rubbed her head, for some reason she could hear a voice. Then she realized what that priest guy had just said. "WITCH! What the hell, I'm not a witch! Whatever happened to manners?" The man looked surprised, but didn't move, except to start unwinding the beads from his left wrist. "If you're not a witch, then you must be some sort of cat demon. Or at least you're connected to your cat." said the woman with the boomerang. The dog eared man did a short growl, "Cat!" The girl next to him hit him in the head and said "Stop it, she hasn't tried to hurt us..except when she almost blinded you." "Yeah," said the red clothed dog eared man, "How do you know that's not what she really wanted to happen. I say we get rid of her!" He took a step forward, and promptly fell over. Shippou moved his leg out from under Inuyasha's (with a sly smile), and said "She doesn't look dangerous. But her Two-tail might be." At the sound of that, Kilala poked her head out from Sango's shoulder. She had been sleeping wrapped around her neck, under her hair. AJ whipped her head around and looked at her backside. "What? I don't have any tails, let alone two!" Then she saw Wednesday, and practically screeched. "WEDNESDAY! YOUR TAIL! Oh my gosh! Doesn't that hurt? Why aren't you mewing?" "No, it doesn't hurt. That's why I'm worried. When did I get two tails!" purred Wednesday. AJ shook her head and said "How should I know? We were falling, and that pink crystal thingy was glowing, and then it shot into my head.. hey.. when did you get that star shaped scar? ... Did you just talk to me? Through my mind!"

Inu's group looked at eachother. "I have a feeling that we've been forgotten," said Miroku. Inuyasha became instantly alert. He got up, lept and landed right at AJ's feet, and grabbed her collar. "What do you mean 'pink crystal thingy'?" He pointed to Kagome's bottled necklace, "did it look anything like that?" Shocked into obeying, AJ took a look at Kagome's bottle, and did a small gasp. Then she practically flew backward, "GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!" Wednesday yowled and arched his back, his fur standing on end, "I agree with you, for once. Get that shiny pink thing away from me! It marked my handsome forehead! Now how can I attract that yellow, two tailed feline?" AJ looked at W-day in shock. "We're about to fall through a time-space continuum, AGAIN, and all you can think about is sex?" "Well..yes. I am the most handsome cat on earth, you know."

AJ and Wednesday continued fighting. "She gets distracted easily, doesn't she?" said Shippou. Kilala mewed in agreement and lept off Sango's shoulder. She then cat-walked over to the orange two-tail tom. "Mew?" Wednesday cut off midsentence with AJ and mewed, "Well, hello there honey. Wanna take a walk, say, into those trees over there. -wink-" Kilala hissed, and to all appearances, suffered from spontaneous kitty combustion. The flame instantly got huge, and Wednesday took a shocked step back. In front of him now was a huge, growling, monsterous cat. Her tails and feet were a-fire. She was the most beautiful creature Wednesday had ever seen. His pink eyes glittered with envy, "Can I do that, too?" Kilala purred, and touched her nose to Wednesday's star shaped scar on his forhead. He instantly burst into blue flames.

Durring all this, AJ had gone to stand next to Inu's group. Now she screeched again (Inuyasha covered his ears in pain), "WEDNESDAY! OH MY GOSH! WILL SOMEONE GET ME SOME WAT-" she stopped midscreech. Wednesday was now a little taller than Kilala. His feet and tails were ablaze with blue flames. His body had shaped itself into that of a mountain lion, in short, he was very handsome. Sango walked over to AJ and put her hand on her shoulder. "I'm going to guess you need some advice on two-tails?"

Wednesday turned and looked proudly at AJ. "I'm going to LOVE this place."


	5. Caught!

**Define Normal**

Chapter Five - Caught!

They had continued running at a feverish pace. This still didn't confort Romeo. "I can't die now! I'm too young to die! Dianna, it's all your fault!" "What," gasped Dianna, "how is .. this all .. my fault?" "You found the stupid pink crystal thingie! You decided to keep it! You decided to show it to everyone in the park! Why, I bet you even gave it instructions to attack my chest! You stupid ... human!" retorted the poodle. Dianna did a short, wheezy growl, and said "I didn't mean for any .. huff puff .. of this to happen." "Yeah, I know. I just wanted to vent." "I love you too, huff, Romeo." They continued running for a couple seconds, then Romeo said "Oh God!" Alarmed, Dianna said, "What? Are you hurt?" "No! I'm gonna die a virgin! DAMN YOU NEUTERING VETERINARIANS! DAMN YOU ALL TO HELL!" Dianna almost choked on air as she tried not to laugh. _I guess it's really gonna piss him off when I tell him I'm going to be a vet..._

---Deeper into Inuyasha's Forest---

Getting over the initial shock of talking to Diamond, and sharing his dog-like hearing abilities, Jessica and her loyal companion were taking a rather slow walk around the forest. "Do you know where we are?" Jessica asked Diamond. "I don't know," he answered, "everything smells the same around here." Suddenly, Jessica's newfound hearing told her that someone (or something) was comming at them at a very fast pace. "Diamond, do you hear that!" "Yes, but I can't tell what it is!" As if that was a signal, a small, fuzzy thing errupted out of the bushes and collided with Diamond head-on. They toppled over, and landed a few feet away from Jessica. Then something bigger exploded out of the bushes and tried desperatly to stop in time, but couldn't help slamming straight into Jessica. Jessica fell, pummeling whatever it was all the way down. Just as her fist was about to connect with it's face, it grabbed her hand and bit it, growling deeply. "EEEHHYAHHH!" Jess cried out in pain, and kicked up like a demon. This dislodged the thing and sent it a couple feet rolling away. Jessica bolted up and looked at her pained hand. She heard a groan behind her and spun around to see ... Dianna! "DIANNA!" she cried and ran over to help her friend up. "Ow! Why were you hitting me! I tried to stop in time, but theres all these stupid pebbles and branches and it smells funky. -sniff sniff- Man, you smell funky too." "DIANNA!" Jess cried again, "What are you DOING here?" Dianna blinked for a second, and said "Wai--Jess? What the heck are you doing here!" For a second, both girls said nothing, then they both a sploded into speech at the same time.

"Jessica, we're going to get eate-"

"Dianna! There was this weird lady who-"

"I can smell!"

"Uh.. so?"

"I can smell like Romeo can!"

"Well I can hear like Diamond can!"

"DIANNA WE NEED TO GET RUNNING NOW!"

Dianna turned to the untangled pair of Romeo and Diamond. "Wait why? ... OH CRAP! Jessica, we REALLY gotta go. NOW." "Wait," said Jess, not getting the hint of desperation in Dianna's voice, "You can talk to your dog, too?" "Yes, yes! But we really gotta run!" "Why?" "WE'RE GONNA GET EATING BY --"

"Us."

All four turned to see the "haha now I have you" smiling face of Kouga, soon accompanied by his nine other hunters. Romeo started barking like a maniac and run behind Dianna's legs. "You're so brave, Romeo." "Shut up!" "Be quiet you mangy curr!" yelled one of Kouga's men. Romeo instantly shut up. A different hunter said "Hey, boss, there's two of them, and the each have a little doggie. We don't even have to hunt anymore today!" Jessica took a step forward and said "What do you mean hunt? you aren't eating our dogs!" The same wolf-demon smiled and said "The dogs are our second priority." "Oh look, we're second priority, Diamond! Well, guess we better run!" With that said, Romeo took off. With astonishing speed, a third hunter caught up with and snatched Romeo off the ground, he stood up with his wriggling catch and said "Got'em." "No, Romeo!" yelled Dianna and ran at the poodle-holding demon. She was intercepted by Kouga, who oh-so-gracefully picked her up and flung her over his left shoulder like a rug. "Ahh! Hey, you put me down you stupid .. you have a tail!" said Dianna. "You're rather calm for one who just got caught by our wonderful version of Hannibal Lector." snarled Romeo. Dianna just looked over at Romeo and smiled, poking Kouga's tail, "It's fuzzy!" Kouga got a confused/annoyed look on his face and jostled her, "Stop it, human!" Back in reality, Dianna yelled "Jessica, run! Get help!" "I can't leave you here!" came an almost surrounded Jessica's reply. "You can, and we will," said Diamond, "we'll be of no help if we're caught too!" Jessica did a small nod, took one last look at her assailents, and ran of screaming, Diamond hot on her heels.

"Should we give chase?" asked a hunter with a darker brown fur clothing than the rest. "Yes, you guys chase her down, Bane and I will get these two back to my mountain." Kouga and Bane watched the rest of the hunters begin running after the stray human and her dog. When they were out of sight, Kouga turned around and started walking. Bane followed, getting Romeo in a better grip. This grip turned out to be like carrying a rather fuzzy football in the crook of his arm. "You know," came a voice behind Kouga's ears, "this is very unfortable." "Shut up," came Kouga's reply, "you're about to be even more uncomfortable in a little while." "Oh joy," Dianna whispered to herself. Kouga chuckled (not a very reassuring sound). "At least your stomache is resting against a furry shoulder pad," said Romeo, "my stomache is resting against this man's hairy arm! Yuck!" "Romeo, your entire body is covered with hair." said Dianna (earning a shared "she's wierd" look from Kouga and Bane). "That's not the point."


	6. Mortal Combat!

Disclaimer: Unsolved Mysteries and Mortal Combat are not my creations.

**Define Normal**

Chapter Six - Mortal Combat

...Da nanana na nanana...

Jessica could hear the men behind her, every crunch of their heels, every breath (which was louder than normal because of their running). Then her mind started wandering to all those episodes of Unsolved Mysteries. Diamond could sense what she was thinking. "Why are you so worried about them being men? They want to eat us!" "There are EIGHT MEN chasing us!" "Yes?" "I'M FEMALE!" "Yeah..oh. I forgot, you're younger than me. Males of your age think about that particular thing a lot more than an oldie like me does." With renewed terror, Jessica began yelling even louder. "HELP! HELP! CAN ANYONE HERE ME! HELP!" Her own yelling was hurting her ears, but right now, she didn't really care about her ears.

---Just outside Inuyasha's Forest---

Inuyasha suddenly got very serious. "What is it?" asked Kagome. "I can hear someone yelling," he replied, starring hard into the air in front of him, "I think it's a girl." Miroku perked up, "A girl you say? In trouble? In a terrible state of unstablity and fear?" Sango bashed him on the head with her Hiraikotsu **((for those of you that don't know, that's the name of her giant boomerang))**. "Is sex all you think about?" she demanded. "What? No!" he said indignantly, "I think about food when I'm hungry, too." Kagome and Sango gave eachother the "OMG h3 1$ a 10Z3r" look. A little ways off, AJ was watching as Wednesday powered down, and then fired back up again, over and over and over and over. "Holy crap, Wednesday, will you STOP IT!" "No," he replied, "this is cool!" Then he suddenly fired up and stayed that way, growling. Kilala was growling now, too, and looking in the direction of Inuyasha's Forest. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked in the same direction. After a bit, Kagome heard something. "It is a girl, and she's calling for help!" she said, grabbing Inuyasha's hand, "come on, we gotta go help!" Inuyasha didn't resist her grip, but detested her actions. "What if it's another one of them," he said, looking at AJ, "just like little miss paw-print on my forehead over there!" AJ looked at him, surprised. "There's a pawprint on my forehead!" "Yeah," said Shippou, "didn't you know? Your two-tail has a star shaped pink thing on his forehead, and you have a pink pawprint on yours!" AJ looked at W-day accusingly, "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!" "You never asked." After a bit, he said "You know, that yelling sounds sort like Jessica." "JESSICA! She's here? Okay, you guys, we have to go help her!" "Why," growled Inuyasha. "Because she's my friend! She won't hurt you or anything, gosh!" Kagome cleared her throat and said "I do think there is more Jewel Shard over there. It's very faint, just like on um.." "AJ," complete AJ. "Jewel Shard," said Inuyasha, "What are we waiting around here for? Lets go!" He got a tighter grip on to Kagome's wrist and dragged her behind him as he ran. Miroku looked tentively at Sango. "Would you like to pair up," he said, smooth holding her hand. She yanked it out of his grip. "No, I do NOT need your help running, PRIEST." She ran up to Kilala and lept on her back, Miroku followed suit. Then Kilala lept into the air, and flew after the fast running Inuyasha and Kagome. AJ looked at Wednesday. "Uh..do you think I'll fall off you?" she asked. "You can hold on to the skin of my neck, it's where my momma used to hold me when I was a kitten before you came along, so it shouldn't hurt me." That settled, AJ got onto Wednesday's back (rather clumsily, she almost fell off the other side). He took a running start, then jumped into the air. For a second he wavered, but then he was under controll. He soon caught up with Kilala, trying his best to look stunning.

It didn't take very long to find Jessica. Just as Inuyasha and Kagome entered the forest, Jessica ran out of, totally slamming into Inuyasha. Taken totally by surprise, Inuyasha fell down, taking Kagome with him. All three people landed dogpile style, Inuyasha on the bottom **((he he, i made a funny))**. They were very soon surrounded by the eighter wolf-demon hunters.

"Look everyone," said the leader of the pack, "It's Inuyasha and his .. human friends." "Looks like they're more than just "friends" to me!" said one of them. That was followed by cruel laughter. Inuyasha pushed Jessica and Kagome off him and lept up, you could practically see the vein throbbing in his forehead. "Kagome's not my -gulp- lover! And I don't even know who the hell that one is!" he said, pointing to Jessica (who was being helped up my Kagome). The leader laughed again and looked at Kagome. "Kouga sends his best wishes, bitch." **((they are wolves, and females wolves are called bitches, so he's not directly trying to insult her here))**. Inuyasha's vision went from embarrased to angry. "Don't call her that!" he yelled.

Jessica shook her head to clear it, and looked up into Kagome's face. "Uh..thank you," she said. She then looked around at the party of people now surrounding here that were NOT trying to eat her. "Are you Jessica," said Kagome, disturbing Jessica's thoughts before she could start them. "Uh, yes. Who are you?" Kagome led her farther away from the fight, and stood behind Kilala. Diamond followed, he didn't know what else to do, and these people didn't seem like bad guys. "This is Kilala," said Kagome, "Over there is Kilala's best friend, Songo. And that's Miroku, don't let him get too close to you, his hands wander. That one right there is Inuyasha, he's got a temper but he's a nice guy once you get to know him. And this one is Shippou." As she was saying this, Wednesday landed, and AJ got off (or fell off). She walked up in front of Wednesday to congratulate him for flying so well on his first flight. "Those two are new," said Kagome, "the two-tail is Wednesday, and the girl is-" "AJ!" yelled Jessica, suddenly feeling much better. Kilala ran over to assist Songo when the inevitable fight broke out. Kagome stayed behind with Jessica, AJ, and Wednesday. Jessica started running to AJ, but stopped a few feet away from Wednesday, looking confused. Diamond stood by Jessica's side, ready to fight or run. "Don't worry," said AJ, "apparently, he turned into a.. what was it? Oh yeah, a two-tail when we came to..wherever we are." Jessica looked Wednesday up and down, seeing his doubled-up tail. "Wow, they sure are imaginative with their names around here. ... Exactly where is here, anyway?" "Japan," said Kagome. AJ and Jessica looked at her in disbelief. "We're in Japan!" "Yeah, couldn't you tell by our outfits?" said Kagome. "They were kinda wierd, especially those eight guys over there." said AJ, pointing to the 'heated discussion' between Inuyasha and the wolf-demons. That jostled Diamond's memory. "JESSICA!" "Wah- what?" "What about Dianna?" Jessica startled and yelled "They got Dianna! This one.. I think he said Kouga, he grabbed Dianna and one of his friends got Romeo!" It was Kagome's turn to yell. "KOUGA got Dianna! We have to get her back! He'll eat her!" "I know," yelled an exasperated Jessica, "but I don't know where he went with her!" Kagome looked over at Inuyasha and got a serious look on her face. "I do." she said.

"THAT'S IT!" yelled Inuyasha, "I'm sick of your talk! IRON REAVER, SOUL STEALER!" With that, Inuyasha lept into the air and used his claws as weapons. This knocked out two of the wolf demons, once down they were too dizzy to get back up. The six remaining wolf demons were about ready to tackle Inuyasha, but Miroku ran in front of Inuyasha and lifted his beaded wrist. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," he said with a smirk. The demons stopped dead, and took a step back. "We're not afraid of you!" yelled one of them. Miroku started to loosen the beads, and the one that had spoke turned tail and fled. The leader looked back in disgust. "Damn-it. WE'LL BE BACK!" he yelled, and with that, they picked up the two fallen demons and ran off back into the forest. "Yeah," yelled Inuyasha, "run back to your little mountain!"

With the danger gone, Kagome ran up to Inuyasha. "Kouga has Dianna!" she said. "Who's Dianna?" asked everyone. Shippou, riding on Jessica's shoulder, said "Jessica and AJ's friend!" The group stopped and looked at Jessica as if she had never even been there. Sango walked over to them, Kilala followed. She patted Kilala on the shoulder and said "We can't let Kouga get this Dianna friend of yours, then." "I see two giant cats, but I smell another dog," said Diamond. Jessica pointed to Inuyasha, "By his outfit and ears, I'm guessing you smell that one." The group looked startled at Jessica. "Uh..he speaks to me through my mind," she said. "Yeah," said AJ, "Wednesday does that to me, too." "Okay," said Sango, "I've never heard of that happening before, but this will have to wait. Okay, guys, we need to bee-line it to Kouga's mountain!" After some preparations were made, they set off to Kouga's mountain.


	7. Is it just me or

Random Note: In my world, Ayame doesn't exsist. :P Sorry!

**Define Normal**

Chapter Seven - Is it just me or are things a little TOO fuzzy around here?

Dianna was laying down on her back in the little cave/jail cell that she had been put in. Romeo was a couple feet away, sniffing the stone floor. She inhaled deeply and groaned, "Ugh..." "Why are you groaning so much," asked Romeo, a little annoyed. "Well, lets see what my day has been like so far, shall we Romeo?" the girl said, wondering how Romeo wasn't feeling all that bad. "First, my friends and I all got separted, and while we were going through that warped time space tunnel thingy, it felt like someone stabbed me in the chest. Then, right when we got done falling, we fell right in front a bunch of human eating men with tails and elf ears! Then, when we tried to get away, I finally met up with someone I knew (Jessica), and they caught us! For all I know, they got Jessica and just ate her right there the bloody forest! Stupid bastards! Why'd we have to end up in the territory of a man eating, fur wearing tribe!" Romeon let her vent, and when she was finished, sat down in front of her and said "When we were falling, I felt something stab my chest, too." Wanting to make sure Romeo was okay, Dianna called him over and inspected his chest. "Romeo, when did you get that?" she said, poking him right inthe middle of his white chest fur. "When did I get what?" he said, trying hard to angle his head to see, but it was impossible for him. "You have a little pink heart type scar on your chest! Aww, that's so cute! Your name is Romeo, and now you have a little pink heart!" she said, using that annoying voice humans always used when addressing small, fuzzy animals. "Okay okay, I believe you! Just stop talking like that, geez." Romeo cut in quickly before she could go on. After a moment, he said "Hey... do yo have anything on your chest, like mine?" "Uh..I don't know. I haven't really been able to stop and check, and even if I did have time, why would I check for something like that?" She said that all that to herself, mumbling it very softly. She took Romeo out of her lap and set him on the floor, where he stood up and watched her. She carefully pulled down her tanktop just a tiny bit, almost afraid to look. She saw two pink tips of something. "Oh no..." she said, and pulled it down a little farther. She had a little pink paw print, about the size of Romeo's paw, two inches below her neck-line. "What the heck? What happened to us, Romeo?" she said, trying not to be too loud so nobody would open the door and look in to check on them. "I don't know, but it doesn't seem to be doing anything bad to us," as he said that, he put the tip of his nose to the pawprint scar, and that scar and his glowed a dull pink. In a milisecond, Romeo heard Dianna's stomach turning. He quickly pulled his nose away, but she was able to catch it in time and swallowed (yuck!). "I'm sorry!" he said, thinking it was his fault. "Oh, don't worry, it's not you," she said, "you see, while you got the luxury of being held steady in some guys arm, the guy that was carrying me was leaping from rock to rock, climbing up a mountain. One, I'm afraid of heights. Two, everytime he jumped his shoulder rammed into my stomach. Three, since my nose suddenly has your capabilites, I could smell him sweating seeing as my face was right next to his back. Bleh." She could hear Romeo trying not to laugh.

"Romeo, what, pray tell, is so funny?"

"Oh.. nothing. -he he-"

"Romeo!"

"Well, I always heard that it hurts the first time a girl ever got to smell a man's sweatiness so well."

**CRACK!**

"Ow!"

---Outside of the cell---

Wednesday had tried to impress Kilala by being able to carry three passengers (AJ, Jessica, and Diamond), but in the end, he wasn't very good at flying yet, and having that much weight on his back unbalanced him greatly, so Jessica and Diamond had to run along the ground with Inuyasha and Kagome. Well, only with Inuyasha, technically, seeing as Kagome rode on his back. "Man, why is he making an old dog do so much running," wheezed Diamond into Jessica's mind. Unable to speak because she was running so hard, she unconiencely answered him with her thoughts, instead of her speech, _"Yeah, I know, it only took a couple minutes to get everything organized and then right after we were done running from the fur wearing people, now we're running again, but this time directly to them."_ "Hey," said Diamond, surprised, "you spoke to my thoughts! That's the first time you've done that!" _"Hey, you're right!"_ Jessica mind spoke again, _"I wonder if AJ can do this?"_

"WEDNESDAY!" AJ yelled for the second time. "WHAT!" he retorted. "You weren't answering me." "What?" "I SAID YOU WEREN'T ANSWERING ME!" she yelled. "MAN, IT'S HARD TO TALK WITH ALL THIS WIND BLOWING AT US!" "If only you could mind speak like Jessica can with Diamond." W-day said, almost to himself, but AJ heard it. "SHE CAN DO THAT? HOW DO YOU KNOW?" yelled AJ, speedily approaching a lost voice. "Diamond just told me, I almost couldn't hear him because of how far down he is, though." "WHY DON'T WE TRY?" AJ asked, wondering why he had never brought this up. "I've already tried to make contact with you that way, but for you, for some reason, it's impossible." "Darn it, oh well. I'm going to quit talking, my voice hurts too much." she said, rubbing her throat with her free hand. "What?" Wednesday called back. "MY VOICE HURTS, I'M GOING TO QUIT TALKING. YOU CAN TALK, BUT SOON I WON'T EVEN BE ABLE TO REPLY!" she yelled as loud as she could. Her voice really died after that. She cleared her throat a bit, but it didn't help. Then her stomache rumbled. _"Hmm, how long has it been since I've eaten,"_ she thought to herself, _"as far as I know, we've only been here for a little over an hour..maybe time goes by differently. ... I wonder how our parents are doing?"_

Inuyasha reached the end of the forest and stopped at the base of the mountain, Kagome got off his back and stood next to him. "This brings back WONDERFUL memories..." she said to herself. "What is that supposed to mean!" Inuyasha said, his voice a little strained. "I was being sarcastic, dolt! I don't like Kouga!" she retored. That seemed to calm Yasha down a bit. A second later, Kilala landed, followed by Wednesday. Shippou was riding along with Sango and Miroku, and deftly lept off Kilala's shoulder and trotted over to Kagome. "I don't like it here," he told her, putting his hands around her leg. A bit later, Jessica and Diamond arrived. "What took you," said AJ, smiling. _"I wish I had enough strength to hit her,"_ Jessica told Diamond. "Want me to bite her?" he asked. _"No, I'm not -that- mean."_ she thought back, smiling. "What are you smiling about?" asked AJ. "Oh nothing, just me and Diamond talking. Wednesday told you what we can do now, right?" Jessica asked. "Yeah, and I'm envious!" AJ said, poking Jess in the forehead. "Well, at least you have a flying steed at your beck and call," retorted Jessica, "I wish Diamond could do that." "I'm glad I can't," Diamond said to Jessica and Wednesday, "my back would die if I had to carry a person around all day." "Aww, you old geezer, do you need a rest?" snickered Wednesday. Diamond glared at him, but said nothing.

"Okay," said Kagome once everyone had gathered around, "since I know this mountain better than anyone here, I think I should guide AJ and Jessica to their friend. Inuyasha - you, Sango, Kilala and Miroku need to keep Kouga and his pack busy while we're finding them." "What," yelled Inuyasha, "I'm not going to leave you with only THEM for protection with that bastard around!" Sango cut in, "I'm sure she'll be alright. Just look at Wednesday!" Loving the attention, Wednesday lifted a paw and sheathed out his claws. They were much larger than a bears, and way sharper than a regular mountain lion's claws. Not to mention the fact that he was big, and if anyone got to close he could either bite them, or stick his feet or tail on them and burn them to death. Inuyasha still wasn't satisfyed, but couldn't come up with a legible argument. That settled, they started climbing up the mountain.

---Up on the mountain top---

Kouga looked down to see some very familiar faces, and some new ones. "Hmm," he said, "I wonder who that freak group recruited now." Bane had come to join him, looking down he said "Hey, Kagome's with them. Wonder if you'll get lucky and snag her again." Kouga looked at Kagome and said "I'm wondering if I really need her." "What are you talking about," said Bane, "she can detect Sacred Jewel shards!" "Yes, I know," replied Kouga, "but I have a feeling that our dinner possess that ability also. Or at least that little puppy of hers can." "How do you know," asked Bane. "You and I have a shard in our body. Didn't you notice that that dog you were carrying had a mark on his chest that glowed everytime he came to close to yours?" Bane blinked and said "Well..no. Does the human have a mark on her?" "I don't know," Kouga said, "I haven't gotten around to checking yet. She seemed a little queezy, I don't really care for her to get sick on me." After a moment, he looked up from Inuyasha's party to Bane and said, "I'm leaving you to greet them once they finally get up here, they're lousy climbers. I'm going to go check on our prisoners." With that, Kouga retreated back into the caves. It didn't escape Bane that Kouga's term for the human and dog went from 'dinner' to 'prisoner'. _"Damn..guess we'll have to do more hunting tonight after all..."_


	8. A Very Short Reunion

**Define Normal**

Chapter Eight - A Very Short Reunion

As planned, Kilala, Miroku, and Sango were the first to reach the Kouga's mountain caves. The made sure to make a big show of it, having Miroku and Sango leap off Kilala dramatically and land in fancy poses, while Kilala flared up and looked as ferocious as she could. Next came Shippou, using his fox fire to attract attention. He was followed by a pouty looking Inuyasha, who, upon reaching the top, unsheathed his Tessaiga. All in all, it was a very dramatic entrance, and it had worked completely.

---Sneaking around back---

Wednesday had powered down when they were close to the top, making sure AJ had a foot and hand hold in the cliff face beforehand. He did this directly above AJ's head, so he fell nicely onto her shoulders. AJ almost lost her balance when Wed's claws dug into her shoulder by accident, but AJ had seen this and grabbed her hand and pulled her back. Of all the ones there, Diamond was having the most issues. When they were about two thirds up the mountain, he couldn't take it anymore, and Jessica had to carry him piggy-back (getting amused looks from the group). _"Dime,"_ Jess thought, using Diamond's nickname, _"if you don't quit struggling, your claws are going to pull down my pants."_ "I can't help it," the old dog replied, "your jean's beltloops are my only footholds, and I'm not doing the best job having my paws hooked around your shoulders." "Well, we're almost there," she said out loud. "Thank God," huffed AJ, "I'm never even looking at a rockwall when we get back home." Her thoughts began to wander, _"Home... my mother and grandma must be going insane.. but maybe much time hasn't passed, I can only hope so."_ Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, they made it to a place where they could actually get on horizontal rock instead of vertical. Diamond gladly hobbled off Jessica's back. As he did so, Jessica noticed something that she had never seen before. She put her hand on Dime's back to keep him from walking any further and said, "Diamond? Where did that scar come from?" "What scar," he asked, alarmed. "The one on your right shoulder, it looks like a cross!" as she said that, she put her finger to Diamond's scar, and she felt her own right shoulder twitch. Alarmed, she hurridly pulled up her shirt sleeve, and sure enough, there was a pink paw print on her shoulder. She touched her finger to Dime's shoulder again, and this time she saw both their scars glowing a faint pink. Suddenly, AJ got into the act. She pulled Kagome aside, "Quick, tell me, does my forehead glow when I touch Wednesday's scar?" Having said that, she brushed the backs of her finger's accross Wed's forehead. Kagome blinked and said, "Um.. yes. Is that normal for you?" "No. No it's not..Jessica!" she whisper/yelled. Jessica and Diamond looked up at her, their eyes were a little worried. "Jessica, did this happen to you when we were falling through that time space continuum thingy?" said AJ urgently. Jessica thought for a second, then nodded her head, "Yes! It did! Didn't it Dime?" "Yes, I do recall my shoulder being pained." he replied to Jessica. Excitedly, AJ did a small jump for joy, "Dude, I know what happened! Do you remember the shiny pink crystal thingy that Dianna found?" Jessica nodded, Diamond just continued starring at AJ. Kagome was afraid what she she thought AJ was going to say next. "Well, I think when it broke, the pieces were shot into us!" _"Darn it,"_ thought Kagome, _"how did I know?"_ "Guys," she said out loud, "I don't think that this was an accident. You see my necklace? AJ already recognized it, but I don't think you saw it, Jessica." Kagome took off her necklace and put the bottle right next to Jessica's pawprint scar, as she feared, it glowed. The strange thing was, so did Diamond's. "You two and your friend Dianna, if this same thing happened to her, yes? Okay, then all three of you and your pets have very small fragments of the Sacred Jewel Shard in you. Usually it only grants it's powers to demons, but for some reason, you six are being affected." "Wait a minute," said Jessica, "demons? As in 'bwa ha ha ha, may you live in unending sufferring forever in hell'. THOSE types of demons?" "I don't like that," mind-shouted Wednesday to AJ. "Wait a minute, drat!" hottly whispered Kagome, "if both of you light up every time you come near a jewel shard, that must mean that your friend does too. All six of you are now handy jewel detectors!" "And this issss..bad?" asked AJ uneasily. "YES! If Kouga finds out, it's going to be MUCH harder to get Dianna out of his grasp! He kidnapped me for that same reason a while ago! Luckily I had Inuyasha to save me... Ugh! We need to get her out as soon as we can!" All four nodded their head and said "Right." With Wednesday staying a normal, small two-tail for convenience, they started their journey to break Dianna out of jail.

---Holy crap, that was a looong paragraph.---

---Ehem, anyway.---

---Back at the top of the mountain---

"Inuyasha, and his little friends. I see we're all here." said Bane, hiding his thoughts behind a smirk. _"All here except for Kagome and those other newcommers."_ "May I enquire as to exactly why you are visiting Kouga's Mountain?" "We've come to retrieve something that was lost," said Inuyasha, a fight in his voice. "Ahh, retrieve, eh? Being a good little mutt?" said Bane, unable to resist the joke. Inuyasha knew he wouldn't be able to resist joking about him, and he knew this was all to buy time, but that didn't mean he had to like it. He growled a little bit, and Shippou stepped forward, in a rare act of bravery. "You only make jokes about him because you could never beat him," the little fox demon said, ending it by sticking out his tongue. Bane, and all the members of the pack behind him, took the bait. "So, you think you could beat ALL of us?" yelled one of the demons in the back. "Yeah," said Sango, walking up to Miroku, "and this guy could do it with one hand behind his back." Miroku played along, putting his normal hand behind his back, holding his staff with it. He did all this with an annoying "Nyeh nyeh!" smile. A wolf demon somewhere in the crowd yelled, "That's it, priest! You think you can take us all on? Well come and get it!" "Oh, I will" growled Inuyasha, and lept into the air, raisng Tessaiga high above his head.

---Back in the prison cell---

When Romeo had poked his nose to Dianna's pawprint scar, Dianna had orange on the edge of her vision, but she thought it was because of her stomach. Now, when she asked Romeo to do it again to test that theory, she found that her vision was slightly orange around the edges, again. "Romeo..does your vision go orange when you do that," she asked quietly. "Yes," he replied, "I just never actually thought about it untill you pointed it out." That's when Dianna noticed something even more alarming. "Romeo..your eyes! They're all ORANGE!" she yelled, forgetting that she was trying to be quiet. **((think of it sort of like a black cat with orange eyes, but with reddish higlights, and that's what the eyes look like))** Romeo blinked a few times, then closed them hard, and reopened them. "Still?" he asked. "Yes." came Dianna's shocked reply. "Well," he said, "I didn't want to scare you, so I never mentioned it before, but now that you've noticed mine, I guess it's safe to tell you that your eyes are orange, too." Dianna meeped and got onto her knees. "What! How long have they been like that!" she squeaked. "Ever since you touched my heart scar on my chest." Romeo replied.

Because they had been so focused on their conversation, they didn't hear footsteps comming to their cell. And when Kouga opened the door, Dianna must've jumped five feet into the air with surprise. Kouga looked at the pair for a moment, then stepped inside and closed the door. Romeo growled, but he ignored it. "I have a question for you," he said, and took a step forward.

**((he he, kouga seems to like ending chapters that way, eh?))**


	9. Walk In Drama

Random Note: My fight scenes are definetly not the best, which is why

it'll take a while before you see me doing a dragonball fanfic. :P

P.S. - POV means Point of View

**Define Normal**

Chapter Nine - Walk In Drama

_"Okay, so maybe I can't do it with one hand tied behind my back,"_ thought Miroku as he dodged yet another wolf demon's katana. He used his holy staff to block an incoming sword, and twirled it in a way that the sword flew out of the demon's hand. He then konked the demon on the head, and turned to face another opponent. He turned to see how Sango was doing. She was fighting beautifully, as usual.

The Hiraikotsu stuck two wolf demons at once, and then returned back to Sango just like a good giant boomerang weapon should. The fight was going easier than she thought it would, but, then agiain, last time she was here they were bing attack by giant blue flying demons **((sorry, i totally forgot what those demons were called))**. Compared to those, a ground based battle was welcome. Every so often, a wolf demon was foolish enough to get close to her, which also happened to be at the edge of the cliff. One swift hit with her Hiraikotsu, or a sneak attack from above from Kilala, usually sent them over the edge. If that didn't do it, then they would be so off balance that all she had to do was stick out her foot and push them over with the toe of her shoes. Knowing her luck, they'd survive the fall and climb back up, but that would take a while. _"We're just stalling for time anyway, so you just take your time climbing up this cliff, buddy." _she thought as she whacked another one over the edge.

In a rather odd pair off, Inuyasha and Shippou were working together. Yasha was doing most of the work, but Shippou was doing his fair share of hot feet. He usually distracted them just long enough for Inuyasha to cut them down with Tessaiga. The thing was, no matter how many of them he killed, more swarmed out of the cliff's caves. Suddenly, Shippou was on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Inuyasha?"

"I'm a little busy." -shing, flash, crunch-

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Little busy here, kid." -crack, AAIIEEE, smash-

"Why are there no women here?"

"How am I supposed-" -crack, glurp- "-to know?"

"Hmm. Maybe they're hiding out in the caves for safety?"

"Shippou."

"Yeah?"

"WOULD YOU GET OFF MY SHOULDER AND START FIGHTING AGAIN!"

--Inside the myriad of caves--

"I'm sensing two very small sacred jewel shards nearbye," whispered Kagome. "Are you sure it's not one of us," asked AJ. "No, I'm sure, this one is different," replied Kagome,"it seems...orange?" "What do you mean orange?" asked Diamond. Jessica relayed the question to Kagome. "Well," explained Kagome, "for AJ, it seems pink, which is totally normal. But it's not the same type of pink. Which is weird. For you, Jessica, it seems green. Which is totally strange. And the new sense is orange. Which is still weird, but not as weird as green." "What do you mean a different type of pink?" asked AJ. Kagome explained as they crept down the next hall. "For you, AJ, the jewel is doing it's normal thing. Making you feel like if anyone bugs you you'll kick their butt. But it's not the same because you won't do it at random, only to those who deserve it, and only as a last resort. You won't kill someone for no reason, which is strange because I've never met a demon who thought like that." "Wait a minute..are you saying we have new fighting powers!" asked Wednesday excitedly. AJ relayed the question to Kagome, who answered with "Well, yes. But you've already discovered yours. What I'm wondering is what type of powers, if any, that AJ now possess. For all I know, this power only means that she's become really good at swinging a bludgeon at your head. Actually, that is the sense I'm getting." "So, you're saying I'm better at thwacking people, that's it?" said AJ. "Uh.. it seems so." answered Kagome. "COOL! Jessica come here, I need to test something..."

Before AJ could "test" her new power, the group arrived at another hallway. This time Jessica swore that she heard voices down this one, so they swifly, and quietly, went down it.

---Inside the cell---

Dianna had backed herself into a corner. "GET AWAY FROM ME YOU HANNIBAL LECTOR!" she yelled as loud as she could, which was pretty loud because of the terror factor in place. Luckily for Kouga, he was used to loud noises (in very old caves it was common for the roof to cave in suddenly), so he didn't go deaf because of his immensly better hearing ablities. Once he was close enough, he used one arm to press the girl against the wall. That scared her quiet (thank God). "DON'T TOUCH HER YOU.. YOU .. MAN!" Romeo roared into Dianna's mind. Unfortunatly, it had no affect on the man he was aiming it at. Dianna cringed because of how loud Romeo's shout had been. "I'm not pressing so hard as to hurt you," Kouga said, missinterpreting it. Then he added, "And the hell is a 'hannible lector'?" Scared silly, Dianna was only able to barely whisper her reply, but Kouga heard it perfectly. "Cannibal? I'm not a cannible." he said to her whisper. He took his arm off her so she wasn't so scared, she couldn't run anywhere, anyway. And to get her to cooperate, she need to at least trust him enough not to bolt off an any given opportunity. The girl gulped, and said "Then why did you say you were going to eat me?" Kouga smiled (Dianna blanched, it wasn't a very kind smile) and said "I'm not human." "Oh, well THAT'S reasurring!" said Romeo sarcastically. "You're not helping," Dianna retorted. "Who's not helping," asked Kouga, stepping once again into Dianna's bubble. She backed up against the wall again, but managed to answer by pointing at Romeo. "Oh yes, I remember," said Kouga. Without warning, he took one, long step towards Romeo, picked him up by the neck flap, and put his palm close to Romeo's chest. For some reason, Dianna flinched. Just as he wanted it to do, the mark on Romeo's chest glowed. He smiled and put the perplexed poodle back on the ground. "I saw you," he said as he walked back over to the also perplexed girl. He stuck out his left hand and put it level to her face. "You know what this is, right?" Totally confused, Dianna looked at his palm. There was a shard of something pink and shiny. Something in her mind clicked, and she had the strongest urge in her life to run away. But there was nowhere to run. _"I don't wanna fall into the ground and get exploded out of it in another state..country..where ever the heck this is!"_ she thought frantically. Instead of saying that, she put both her hands up and said "Get that thing away from me!" Romeo suddenly broke into her thoughts, "He said he wasn't human. .. What is he, then? A werewolf?" Dianna timidly put her hands down when Kouga put his hand down, and said "What are you?" He starred at her for a moment then said, "Isn't it obvious?" "Uh..no." she replied rather stupidly. _"God, humans are stupid..."_ "I'm Kouga. You've never heard of me? You know,the pack leader of the wolf demons?" "DEMON! Ahh! We gotta get out of here!" blared Romeo. "What! Do you think I'm staying here because I want to!" she yelled back at him. "You are able to talk to your .. dog?" Kouga said, commanding all the attention in the room once again, "It must have something to do with the Jewel Shards. Where is your mark?" Dianna was taken totally off guard. "What? Jewel shards? My mark?" "Yes," Kouga said, exasperated, "he has a fragment of one in his chest. Where is yours? The same?" Without warning, he reached over and pulled down Dianna's collar just far enough to show the pawprint. "Ah," he said, "I see." He put up his hand again, and Dianna's scar glowed, and again, her vision went orange. But this time is was much more prominent.

At that moment, Kagome, Jessica, Diamond, AJ, and Wednesday burst into the room.

**Kagome's POV:** OH NO! IT'S KOUGA! Now what do we do!

**AJ's POV:** Whoa.. Gosh Dianna. You finally get a boyfriend and you don't tell me!

**Jessica's POV:** -GASP- What will Marcus say!

**Diamond and Wednesday's POV:** Gosh..teenagers these days. Just can't help themselves...

Kouga let go of Dianna's tank-top collar and turned to face the onslaught of women and animals. He looked at Kagome and smiled, "Shouldn't you be out getting protected by your lover?" Kagome turned beet red. Dianna, still being beet red, fit right in at the moment. "Alas, I do not wish to be bothered by you .. five right now. So..." saying that, Kouga grabbed Dianna and Romeo, pushed his way through the shocked five, and sped down the hallway.


	10. WHAT'S GOING ON!

Note: Sorry about cutting the last part of chapter 9 off so quickly. My dad came in

and he wanted the computer, so I had to hurry up and finish it. I'll make it up to you

by explaining everything in this chapter. :)

**Define Normal**

Chapter Ten - WHAT'S GOING ON!

Once out of the site of the five intruders, Kouga hefted Dianna off his shoulder so that she was standing up on her own, then grabbed her arm and started running again. Dianna was practically being pulled with him instead of running. Much of the time, her feet would not touch the ground, so if she was tired, all she had to do was jump and the force of this man's running would tug her about 20 feet. Then she'd touch down again and run. Romeo was being held football style, again. Suddenly, Kouga stopped, Dianna ran smack into him. He gave an annoyed look and tossed Romeo inside a new room. He then manuvered Dianna inside the door and said "I'll be back. Don't mess with my stuff." With that, she shut the door, and girl and poodle were left alone, again.

"What the hell was that all about!" Romeo yelled. He looked at Dianna, who was smiling. "Why the heck are you smiling!" he barked (out loud, but he said it in his mind so Dianna understood). "That was fun," was her reply. Romeo was just about to yell at her for being stupid when she said "I'm also smiling because there are a LOT of sharp, pointy objects in here. And a bed! Why are we sitting on the hard floor?" The bed only consisted of some straw like stuff, covered by two fur "sheets". Then there was a thicker, more luxurious fur on top of those, which Dianna observed to be the blanket. There was a fur pillow, too. When they were bothing laying down on the bed, Dianna turned to Romeo and said "You better move every once in a while so I don't lose you in all this fur." "That demon, Kouga? Yeah, Kouga. He has a major fur fetish." said Romeo, comenting on the fact that man wore fur on his shoulders, as a kimono **((is that what his furry skirt is called?))** and for boot shoe thingies. "I mean, it's not like we're in Russia or anything. ... Where are we, exactly? I know it can't be hell. But there ARE demons running rampant." he concluded. Dianna looked around the room, observing the decorative katanas, and wall paintings with an asian flare. "I don't know," she said, "but I'm guessing either a Korea, China, or Japan." After a while of just laying there lazily, Romeo said, "I wonder why he put us in his room. Of all the cells I'm guessing he has, why his oh so special room?" "We're in his BEDROOM!" meeped Dianna. "Yeah, couldn't you smell it?" "Well, I just thought I was still smelling him because I've been so close to him all day and maybe it was on me?" she concluded lamely. A sudden thought occured to Dianna, and she rocketed off the bed. "Gah! Why are we in his bedroom! Stupid ... stupid ... MALE!" Romeo just nonchalantly lifted up his head and said "I dunno. But I'm guessing we're off the menu." Then he smiled slyly and said "Or at least I'M off the menu..heh heh." **CRACK!** "OW!"

---Back in the hallways---

Faster than thought possible (for it had been less than a minute), Kouga was heard running back to them via Jessica. "Someone's comming back," she said quietly. "It's that same man again," said Diamond. Suddenly, Kouga skidded in front of them, panted once, then regained his compossure and struck a pose. "Okay," he said to the group of stunned girls and animals, "now I can deal with you. Why are you here?" "To get our friend that you just ran away with," said AJ, taking a step forward (she really wanted to hit something to test her powers, and this guy seemed the only good target). Wednesday chose that moment to flare up, once done he hissed and extended his claws. All of this was only rewarded by a raised eyebrow from Kouga. "So, Kagome, I see you've found another two-tail." He unsheathed his katana, "I'll take care of this quite easily." Before anyone had time to react, he lept forward and sliced at Wednesday's head. Wednesday reared up in surprise in just enough time not to get his head chopped off, though his shoulder was badly cut by the attack. With lightning speed, Kagome whipped out and cocked an arrow **((giggle-snort whipped out and cocked giggle-snort))** and aimed it at Kouga's left hand. She was afried to release the arrow due to the hall's walls being so close as to deflect the arrow and send it back at random. That moment of non-movement was all Kouga needed to sidestep over and knocked he bow and arrow out of her and with his arm. He then kicked it away, and then felt a blow to his back that wasn't in proportion to anyone of those girls he was fighting. It sent him stumbling forward, but he managed not to fall. He turned around angrily and saw the dark skinned girl grinning wildly. "Oh yeah," she said, and fisted her hands again.

While all that was happening, Jessica and Diamond were looking at Wednesday's shoulder worriedly. It was bleeding an awefully lot. "Come here," said Jessica rather loudly so he could hear her over the fight. He limped over (he couldn't use that leg) and layed down in front of her. Without even thinking about it, Jessica knew what to do. She called Diamond over, put one hand on his cross scar, and the other on Wednesday's shoulder. Jessica's vision went green around the edges. Wednesday's shoulder started to heal! Small green shimmers were running over the entire length of his wound. Soon, it was completely closed up! With a gasp, Jessica took both hands off her dog and patient, and sat back on her butt, hard. She was dizzy. Wednesday experimently flexed and stretched his shoulder and arm. Nothing hurt. With a look of admiration at Jessica and Diamond, he turned around and trotted off to rejoin the fight. Jessica turned and looked at Diamond, who was watching her with great curiosity. "How did you know we could heal?" he whispered to her mind. _"I don't know,"_ she replied, _"but I think I'm going to need to talk to our new friends and ask them what the heck this Sacred Jewel thingy really is."_

Wednesday arrived at AJ's side just when she was aiming her second punch at Kouga. He deftly lept to the side, and AJ's punch landed on the rock wall, hard. The wall cracked (so did one of AJ's knuckles), and soon the wall and ceiling were one huge crack. Kouga smiled and said "Well, it was nice meeting you all. But now I really must go." With that, he took his katana and hit the wall with it's pummel with a resounding crack! The ceiling shuddered and groaned, and just as Kouga waved and sidestepped once more, the ceiling caved in. Everyone managed to get out of the way of the falling rubble, but they were not happy when they discovered that so much had caved in that there was no way to dig themselve's out without having a few spare hours! "Man!" yelled AJ, "That freakin' hurt!" "Why'd you punch so darn hard?" growled Wednesday, "Now there's no way we could catch up with him, we have to turn back!" Picking up her bow and lost arrow (luckily, Kouga kicked it in the other direction), Kagome turned to them and said "We need to go back, then. Maybe the guys and Sango are finished fighting, anyway."

As they were walking along, AJ noticed how quiet Jessica was. "Are you two talking," she asked, looking from Jess to Diamond. Jessica blinked, she had been lost in thought, and said "Um..no. But I really need to tell you something." Suddenly, a loud boom suggested that the "guys and Sango" were NOT done fighting. They picked up their pace and ran back to the battle ground. That large boom had been the Hiraikotsu hitting the side of the mountain, caving in one of the wolf demon's cave entrances. "That should keep their numbers down!" Kagome heard Sango yell from up high, she must've been riding Kilala. Not wanting to miss the action, Wednesday roared and lept into the air, his feet and tails thrashing with bright blue flame. "Well, if that's not a beacon telling them where we are, I don't know what is," said Kagome, "Lets go out and help them!" Kagome pulled up her bow and ran over to Inuyasha. Before AJ could run after her, Jessica grabbed her and pulled her back. "AJ! I really need to tell you something! I don't think me and Diamond should fight because-" "What, you two are scared?" taunted AJ, "let me go, I wanna hit people!" "AJ! WOULD YOU STOP BEING SO FIGHT HAPPY AND LISTEN TO ME!" Snapped back into reality, AJ settled down. "What is it," she asked.

"Me and Diamond-"

"Diamond and I."

"Ugh, shut up! Diamond and I can HEAL people!"

"What! How do you you?"

"You know when Kouga slashed Wednesday in the shoulder?"

"Yeah".

"While you were exacting your revenge by punching him in the back, I called Wednesday over to me and Diamond. Then I put one hand on Diamond's scar, and one hand on Wednesday's wound, and it healed! My vision went all green and stuff, too!"

"So that's why he was comming back to fight so quickly," said AJ thoughtfully. "You know, this is going to come in very hand," she added. "But we can't do it all the time, that tired me out," said Diamond. Jessica relayed it to AJ. "Well then, I guess we're going to have to ask our new friends how to work with this. I bet they're going to really like having a handy-dandy healer around with all the fights they get in." Jessica nodded her head. "Okay, can I go now?" AJ asked impatiently. Jessica nodded again, and AJ whooped and ran out to the now ever decreasing battlefield. Sango was getting really good at blocking tunnels, and now the only wolf demons left to fight were the ones that were already out. Jessica and Diamond sat back at their little hiding spot. "I wonder how Dianna's doing.. that Kouga guy better not be doing anything to her! I'LL KILL HIM!" "We're healers, we don't kill people," said Diamond. "Our only power may be healing, but that doesn't mean I don't know how to use a heavy, blunt object." Diamond thought about this and said "Well, it's better than nothing. We should probably learn to defend ourselfs, too, you know." As the fight progressed, Inuyasha's team clearly winning, Jessica's thoughts were at home. _"I wonder how my parents are doing. Knowing them they sent one of my sisters out to get us from the park by now. I wonder hwo they're reacting to us not being there..."_


	11. I hate perverts!

Note: The title of this chapter is me in real life and in this story. With what

you see on TV today, it seems that all men think about is sex and eating.

And TV also trys to establish the fact that woman will love to give them both.

I hate today's culture. Okay, rant done.

**Define Normal**

Chapter Eleven - I hate perverts!

Inuyasha was just in the process of beating a wolf demon's head in with the pommel of his Tessaiga **((woohoo, i can spell it without having to check now!))** when the caved in stone barrier that Sango had created with her Hiraikotsu next to him exploded! Once again he was cursing and trying to get random dirt particals out of his eyes. Kagome had the fortune to be behind him when that happened, so just like the first time, she didn't get blinded. What she saw made her shake Inuyasha out of his rubbing frenzy. Kouga stood in the newly excavated cave entrance, seething with anger for his fallen comrads, katana in hand. Everywhere his eyes wandered, his friends and family were laying on the ground. Most weren't actually dead, for they were only trying to buy time, not erradicate everyone, but it still REALLy pissed him off. What really made him mad was out of the corner of his eye, the dark skinned girl that had punched him in the back had Bane by one of his shoulder pads and had just punched him in the back of the head, then she just dropped him like he didn't mean anything! "Okay," he yelled, surprising everyone in the battlefield, "that girl is REALLY pissing me off!" Everyone looked in the to see what Kouga was directing his anger at, and in the rare moments of a battle where everyone stopped, AJ realized that she was the reason. She stopped, stood still for a moment, then put up her hands and said "WHAT!" Sensing his human's feelings, Wednesday glided down and landed beside her, snarling as if to say "You want her, you gotta get past me".

From her hiding place, Jessica flinched. "AJ always liked being center of attention," she mumbled to herself, not really sure if what she had just mumbled was true or not. She just felt it was the right thing to mumble at the moment. What Jessica had deffinetly not counted on was that two wolf demons, still able to fight, around her had just heard her mumbling. They looked at eachother, and the one nodded silently. They then started to sneak around in back of the girl and her old looking dog. The first one to reach them was a shorter demon with dull blue hair and deep blue eyes. He wore the same outfit as Kouga, just like all the demon warriors of his pack did, except his furs were the color of deer pelt, while Kouga's looked more like elk ((don't ask, i just always think of elk as light brown and deer as dark brown)). His silent creeping was partically credited to the furry boots he was wearing. The same went for the second sneaky demon. His hair was fiery red, and his eyes were the light pink of an albino. Diamond never saw it comming. The blue haired, blue eyed demon snatched him right off the ground faster than you could blink. Diamond only had time to say "JESSICA LOOK OU-" before the second demon grabbed ahold of Jessica, putting one hand over her mouth to keep her quiet. Alas, his plan went aray when he discovered that though she was human, she had some pretty sharp teeth. He wretched up his hand with a deep snarl, and Jessica let out a blood curdling scream that any good terrifyed screamer would be proud of.

---In Kouga's Room---

Dianna and Romeo were in the process of trying to break down the thick, stone door their their fists (and claws) when the scream reached them. It startled Dianna so much that she practically flew to the middle of the floor, landing hard on her bottom. Romeo was lucky, he only did a small jump and yelped, no hurt bottom for him. Dianna sat on the floor for a second before saying, "I would know that blood curdling scream anywhere. JESSICAAA!" Romeo joined in, yelling "DIAMOND! Oh Diamond! Where ARE YOU!" But alas, Diamond was a little to far away to hear his plea, just as Jessica was a little to far away to hear her friend's. The stupid thick stone walls didn't help. The echo probably would've made Romeo deaf if there wasn't all this furry stuff to absorb it. "Romeo, she's in trouble! She never screams like that unless she's either in trouble, or something's trying to tickle her!" Dianna said frantically. "I thought getting tickled was a terrible thing," said Romeo. "Given the circumstances," said Dianna, "I'd rather have the Kouga guy tickling me than pulling down my shirt collar at random. ... ... Wait. Maybe not, just disreguard that last statement." Then Dianna and Romeo heard something that softened their hearts, it was the beautiful sound of a well roared "YARGH!"

---Back in the battlefield---

After she had bit the demon, he had been rather angry, and had put his arm back around her to try and restrain her again. But when she did that terrible, LOUD scream, he had flinched, and he hand went just a little lower than planned. An uncomfortable silence followed. Then with a sudden burst of strength, Jessica exploded out of the man's grip, and roared "YARGH! DON'T TOUCH ME THERE YOU STUPID PERVERT!" Wondering what the hell was going on, the first demon turned around just in time to get a face full of fist. He dropped Diamond and fell like a sack of potatoes. Luckily, Diamond got out from under him in time now to have his back squashed. He looked at the scene before him. Two demons lay unconcience. The first one had a bloody nose, and a very large bruise developing on his face. The second one followed suit. He then look at Jessica, who was huffing and puffing **((and not blowing any houses down))**. Wait a minute..is that? It is! "Jessica!" he yelled, "There is SMOKE coming out of your mouth and nostrils!" Slowly Jessica settled down, and the smoke distintigrated. After a bit, she said "I think you're right. Everytime I breath I get the smell of a nice big ol' campire. But it's disapearing fast. ... Oh, there it went, darn it. I like that smell." A couple seconds passed, and then Diamond said (with a doggy smile), "I wonder if it's possible that I'm a healer and you're a .. destoryer?" Jess looked at him for a second and said thoughtfully, "Hmm...why don't you try healing that guy's nose without me." Diamond trotted over the the blue eyed demon, and rested his paw on the man's nose. Nothing happened. He tried the other paw. Nothing. He tried poking his nose to it, nothing. Finally, out of desperation, he licked the nose. His cross shaped scar started to glow green, and the man's nose slowly began cracking itself back into it's rightful place. Then after a couple seconds, the bleeding stopped. Extremely happy with himself, he looked over at an astonished Jessica. "Now we just need to work on that .. I guess .. fiery thing you have going on. Maybe you should go out and fight." he said. "What? How? It never happened before." she said worriedly. "Were you ever that enraged before? Maybe you should just think about something that really makes you mad." he recommended. Jessica cautiously looked from Diamond to the area of battle. She cracked her neck, shook her hands in front of her chest to loosen her wrists, then did a silent prayer of 'please let it work' and set out to battle.

From what Diamond was hearing and seeing, it worked.


	12. Strange Allies

Random Warning: There is a bit of cussing in this one. Blame Kouga,

that evil poot. xD

**Define Normal**

Chapter Twelve - Strange Allies

Kouga stood his ground, parying all of Tessaiga's blows if by nothing else, then by sheer frustration. Why were ALL of his men falling to these annoying people? Why were full demons getting beaten by a Hanyou and his humans? Out of the corners of his eye, he saw that the girl who previously stayed in the background with her old dog durring their first encounter was now in a battle rage (though he couldn't understand why she looked so pissed off at everyone as if they were personally her life-long rivals). She had just narrowly missed having her arm sliced off by a katana from a demon Kouga came to know as Lyka. Lyka was one of the better fighters that he knew. But just now, he was been caught my surprise as the girl suddenly roared and tackled him to the ground, katana knocked away by the force of the blow. But that was were that human made her first mistake. Lyka was best at hand to hand combat. Kouga smiled, then payed closer attention to Inuyasha, who seemed to grow angry at his smile. So he broadened it and brought down his sword for an attack of his own.

_"Oh poot."_ was the first thing to hit Jessica's mind as the man she had just tackled rolled over, now turning the battle in his favor. The second thing to hit Jessica was his foot. _"Thank God for furry boots,"_ she thought as she was knocked to her feet. Having successfully gotten the girl off him, Lyka flipped so all his weight was on his hands and arms, brought his knees to his chest, and kicked, which sent the girl crashing into the rock wall behind her. Or, it would have if Diamond hadn't have seen that comming and ran with all his might and slammed into his legs. This caused Lyka to become unbalance, and he flipped and rolled a few times, his head very dizzy. "Now my shoulder hurts," whined Diamond, "you owe me for that. You need to be more careful!" _"Sorry,"_ Jessica appologized, _"I kinda got lost in the moment."_ Diamond shook his head and trotted away (he was healing himself in the process), "Now she's acting just like AJ. All wreckless."

AJ was having a rough time. There were two men on top of her, beating her with their feet and fists. _"This is really going to hurt tomarrow,"_ she thought, feeling the bruises growing already. Just when she thought she had to give up, she heard a terrible yowl, and one of the men was lifted off her, and thrown to the side. The other man stopped what he was doing and tensed, then she felt his weight lifted off her back, too. She rolled over (painfully) to see a VERY mad Wednesday, gliding small circles around her. His tails were dangerously close to AJ's pants, so she scuttled away a bit to make sure she didn't have to run around with her pants afire. The two men that Wednesday had thrown off had gotten up, and were snarling when a loud voice commanded everyone's attention.

Kouga realized that his pack was being very pathetic, and right now just wanted to get away from it. So he summoned all the strength he could and brought his sword down mightily on Tessaiga. The force of the blow actually knocked Inuyasha to the ground. Kouga then put his foot on Tessaiga to keep him from lifted it against him, then he inhaled deeply, and using the most commanding voice he could muster, yelled "EVERYONE HALT!" The effect was instantaneous. Everyone was surprised into stopping what they were doing and turned to look at him. From the foot on Tessaiga, Kouga felt Inuyasha get to his feet and crouch, both hand still on his prized Fang. He sheathed his katana and lifed his hands as if to say "I'm not fighting you anymore". Then he lifted his foot of Tessaiga and took a few steps back. Then he turned to look at his men. He sighed, adopted an angry expression, and said "What is wrong with my pack? Are they so weak that they can't take on a Hanyou and his human companions! I'm beggining to think that I'd be better off with THEM than with YOU!" Those of his men that had the decency to look embarrassed, did. Then Kouga turned his head to face Inuyasha and said quietly, "In fact..I think I will." Inuyasha got a look of confusion/outrage, "WHAT! You can't just expect me too-" He was cut off by Kagome, "Kouga, WHY?" He turned his eyes to her, _"Another annoying human...",_ and said "Because, one, you are way ahead of me in the Jewel Shard count." He had to put up his hand to stop Inuyasha from interrupting, "And two, because my men need to show me that they can defend themselves when I'm not around." He turned his attention back to his people and said "I'm leaving with them." That got some shocked looks. He continued, "And when I return I want to see TRAINED. SKILLED. FIGHTERS. Everyone, get inside, I want too .. talk with you." The men got the look of a boy about to be yelled at by his principal. They gathered the people who were worse for wear (most of those were from AJ, who could quite possible be described as an insane fighter) and shuffled inside the opening that Kouga had created breaking out one of Sango's cave-ins. When all his men were inside, he turned to Inuyasha's group and said, "I really hope you won't leave without me. 'Cause then I'd have to track you down and complain." With that, he followed in his men's footsteps and went inside his home.

Inuyasha turned to his stunned group of friends and newcommers, and exploded, "YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS? We can't just let that damned bastard tell us to just let him come along!" "I don't know," said Kagome, "I didn't feel as much hostility comming from him. Well, other than the kind from him that never goes away." Sango and Miroku were settled on Kilala, Shippou was with them. Sango voiced her opinion, "I don't see a reason not to trust him. He wasn't hiding anything from us that I could tell." Miroku agreed. Inuyasha looked at them like they were insane, "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE!" "What's wrong," taunted Shippou, "afraid he's gonna take Kagome away from you again?" "What? I-eh-NO!" he retorted, face turning red (embarrassment or anger, who could tell?). "You don't care if I'm taken again!" said Kagome, doing her best to look utterly depressed at the notion. "What! Of course I don't want you taken away from me again!" he yelled back at her. "Oh, I didn't know you cared so much," she said, playing. Inuyasha didn't catch it, sadly. "Of course I care, you're the only one that can locate the Sacred Jewel Shards." From the look on Kagome's face, that wasn't the right thing to say. "Well guess what, Mister I Can't Ever Show Any Feelings, no I'm not! Those two can too," she said, pointing to a bewildered pair of Jessica and AJ, "and so can their friend!" Jessica and AJ flinched, then Jessica said, "Oh crap. We forgot about Dianna! When's Kouga gonna get back out here!" As if that was his cue, Kouga reappeared. He looked at the group _"Heh, Mutt and Kagome were fighting again, by the look on her face"_ and said "Okay, wait a little bit longer, I have to go get my bitch." That remark totally lost AJ, Jess, Diamond, and Wednesday. Apparently, the rest of the group knew. Especially Kagome, who knew he only meant "my woman". But that still didn't mean she liked that phrase. Miroku looked from Kagome to Kouga and said "She's already here with us." Sango, Inuyasha, and Kagome gave him a look of death (especially Inuyasha). "KAGOME IS NOT -HIS- BITCH!" he yelled. Kouga smiled, this was going to be fun.

"Oh, she isn't my bitch?"

"NO!"

"Are you sure, because she really seemed to like that title a while ago."

"WHAT! NO SHE DIDN'T!" ("Did you?" "OF COURSE NOT!")

"Really? I'm pretty sure she did."

"No. She. Didn't."

"Okay then, does that make her your bitch?"

"Yeah, she's my bitch -- oh .. uh .. shit."

Kagome was now giving Inuyasha the look of death. "Uh..I didn't mean it!" he pleaded. Kagome was having none of it. She continued to glare. "Is THAT what you think of me as!" she yelled. "NO!" he yelled back desperatly.

Kouga smiled pleasently, waved, and turned around to go and get "his bitch". He was just about to enter his home again when he was stopped by a familiar voice. He couldn't put a name to it, so he turned to see who it was before he answered, "What did you say?" "I said can you bring out our friend," said Jessica, who had run up to him when Kagome had started yelling "SIT!" over and over. AJ and Wednesday stayed behind, they were enjoying the show. Kouga raised his eyebrows questioningly. "Describe her to him," Diamond told Jessica. "Uh .. ehem. She is yay tall," she put her hand a couple inches below her head to show how tall she was, "brown hair, eyes. Has a poodle who barks a lot-" "Oh, her," said Kouga, recognizing the description, "that's who I'm going back to get." Jessica looked at him disbelievingly **((is that a word?))**, "Dianna is your bitch? Okay, I thought that whole shirt collar thing was you being perverted! But now-" He cut her off, saying "I don't know what you're going on about, but I'm going to get her now." With that, he left. Jessica looked at Diamond, "I don't believe him! Dianna isn't like that!" Diamond stopped her before she started working herself into a frenzy, "Jessica, did you notice what he was?" Jessica thought and said, "Someone mentioned wolf demon..." "Okay," said Diamond, "now think of what bitch means to a dog." Jessica got a look of "Oooooh" on her face. "I guess that's okay then," she said, "but if I found out he tried to do anything I'll rip his nice little elfin ears off!" With a couple of jogged steps, they rejoined the group. "Uh..what happened?" asked Jessica. Miroku had his hand over Kagome's mouth, who was trying to yell something at Inuyasha. Inuyasha was slowly and painfully pulling himself out of a small crater, Shippou was helping him. Sango was trying to calm Kagome down. It was working, slowly. AJ was trying very hard not to crack up laughing. She tried to explain, but had to stop every once in a while to breath properly, "Apparently when ..hehe.. Kagome says .. says .. heh .. 'sit' the necklace that Inuyasha is wearing piledrives him into the ground!" Wednesday was hissing quietly in cat laughter, every time hissed the fires on his body flared up a tiny bit. Jessica looked at Diamond and they mentally sighed together. At least this wasn't going to be boring. Not that it was boring at all so far.

---Into the tunnels and through the door, to Kouga's room we go--

Dianna and Romeo had heard the fighting going on, but it sounded so far away from where they were. Once the fighting noises stopped, they had gotten rather bored. At the moment, Dianna was randomly flicking specks of dirt and small pebbles accross the floor. Romeo was laying on his side, starring at the wall like he was hoping his vision would burn a hole through it. Now they heard small scraping noises, and every once in a while a sound like a heavy object dropping, and some voices that didn't sound to happy. Then they heard soft footsteps, so they didn't freak out this time when Kouga opened the door. Kouga looked from Dianna to Romeo and said "Get up and follow me, we're leaving." Dianna stayed where she was, Romeo got up to his feet and shook, but other than that didn't make any movent to follow Kouga's orders. Kouga did a small annoyed snort and said "Come on. Your friends are out there, and I'm not leaving my bitch behind." Dianna looked at Romeo, and then hunched her shoulders as if to say "Okay, whatever" and stood up. When she and Romeo had exited the room and Kouga shut the door, she saw the reason for the voices and scraping sounds. There were some of the pack cleaning up the cave in near Kouga's room. When they had finally walked to the (now only) opening outside, she got up the courage to ask, "Uh.. why didn't we go get your.. eh.. woman?" Kouga looked at her and said, "What are you talking about? You're my bitch." "I AM!" "Yeah." At that moment, they exited to the outside. The first thing Dianna saw were two things flying at her. They got to her at the same time and gave her a death hug, both of them sqealing "DIANNA! YOU'RE ALIVE!" And then she clearly heard Jessica's voice whisper, "And not de-flowered!" AJ laughed at that. Dianna's eyes got wide and she said, "Jessica! AJ! YOU'RE HERE!" She returned the hug untill Kouga pulled her from her friend's grasps. Jessica and AJ looked at him annoyingly, "Why did you do that?" demanded AJ. Kouga simply snorted and said "She's mine." Dianna looked at him worriedly, "Don't I get a say in this?" "No." "Darn."

While all that was happening, Romeo found Diamond and yipped happily. He almost had a heart attack when he saw Wednesday. Wednesday hissed/laughed and powered down so Romeo would run away. "When did you learn to do that!" yelled Romeo. "Kilala taught me," the cat answered smuggly. "Who's Kilala," asked Romeo. Suddenly Kilala appeared right up in Romeo's face. She sniffed his nose, snuffled, and kitty-stepped back to Sango, where she flared up. Sango and Miroku got back on her again. And she mewed impatiently for everyone else. "That .. is Kilala," said Wednesday, dreamily. "Man, cat, is that all you think about?" asked Diamond. "Why, yes. I AM the most handsome cat-" "In the universe, we know," finished Romeo and Diamond. While the deman, half-demon, and humans were all talking, Diamond and Wednesday explained everything that had happened to Romeo, who promised to relay it to Dianna later. Once things were ready, the group of thirteen set off on their journey.


	13. Confusion Runs Rampant

**Special Notes**

Inuyasha's hun: Heh, I'd like to say thanks for all the reviews!

Yeah, for the superstitious, 13 is an unlucky number. I had

no clue that my story would focus around that many main

characters. I actually tried to count them on my fingers,

failed, and had to write all the names down because I

thought I was saying people twice.

sailorgirl16: -cough hack- Hello..where are you AJ? You're the one

that sent me too this site in the first place. xD I haven't seen you review

my story or update any of your own for a while now.

Silvercow: Jessica, I love your username, just thought I'd let

you know. I love your story so far, but alas, like AJ you have

left me to dwell on my own in a state of non-finished story

depression. :P That didn't really make sence, but hey, it's all good.

Okay, and now, finally, ON WITH THE STORY!

**Define Normal**

Chapter Thirteen - Confusion Runs Rampant

In the end, they ended up camping out in the first place that Inuyasha's gang had found AJ. Or where she had found them, who knows. The ground had healed itself up, showing no signs of AJ's uncommon entrance into their world. After some thought on what they'd do about sleeping arrangments, it ended up that they had Kouga go and get four furry beds instead of just the two he was planning on getting. Yasha's group had only enough bedding for themselves, and since they were conveniently at Kouga's place, they decided that they'd let him come up with Jessica and AJ's bedding. He obliged (with an annoyed snort), and everything was settled. The only problem was that Kouga didn't bring any pillows, so the four of them that used his bedding had to do without. Although carrying two thick furs did get rather sweaty for Jessica, AJ, and Dianna, they dealed with it without complaint. After all, who wants to sleep on the cold, hard, bug infested ground **((I can imagin Jessica shaking her head - "not me!"))**? The bedding order went like so: Kagome put hers next to Inuyasha. Sango put her's next to Kagome, and Miroku in turn put his next to Sango's. On the other side of the camp fire, Kouga put his next to Dianna. Jessica put her's on the other side of Dianna, and AJ beside Jessica. By unspoken consent, Romeo put himself on the side of Dianna that face Kouga, so that he layed as a fuzzy barrier between him and her.

As far as Dianna, Jessica, and AJ could tell, everyone else was asleep. Long breaths, drawn in a pattern, and some slight snores told of their unconscience state. Jessica was the one to figure that out because (as Romeo had told Dianna) of her juiced up hearing. Dianna lay on her back, starring at the beautiful star filled sky. She took a deep breath and exhaled. Then turned her head to look at Jessica and AJ. She spoke with the barest of whispers to Jessica, "So, you and AJ gained strength?" Jessica thought for a moment, then replied "AJ has, I don't know what I got. All I know is that when I think of something that makes me angrly, I get an adrenilen rush, and for some reason that's accompanied by smoke comming out of my mouth and nose." AJ, who was laying on her side, propped up her head on her hand and whispered "You've always loved dragons. Maybe you're becomming one." Jessica rolled her eyes (yeah, sure) and flicked a piece of grass that she had plucked at AJ's face. Dianna turned to ask Romeo a question, only to discover that he was sleeping **((Romeo is such a good guard dog))**, so she turned back to face Jessica and AJ. "So AJ, you got brute strength and a .. two-tail I think it was called. Jessica got ... something and now Diamond can heal. So far all I know is that me an' Romeo's eyes glow orange when we get too close to eachother's scars, or to Kouga's shard in his palm, or Kagome's bottled necklace, and for some reason I've gained Romeo's level of smell." "Wednesday's and my scars glow when they're too close to the shards, too, and so do Jessica's and Diamond's," said AJ, "So that's nothing special. I wonder if you're only going to get sniff-tacular. And if so, why did me and Jessica get so much extra power?" "I don't know if this has to do with anything," said Dianna, "but I can smell the jewel shards in us. Kagome's bottle sometimes drives my nose crazy when I get too close to it." Diamond suddenly joined the conversation, "Oh? I cannot smell it unless I get very very close. Almost to where my wet nose touches the skin or bottle where the shards lie. What do they smell like?" Jessica relayed his question. Dianna turned so she was laying on her back again, and thought for a few moments before replying. "They smell like... dusty glass. But with a very faint smell of copper, like blood tastes." "Tastes?" Diamond inquired. "Yeah, you know how when you smell things you can taste them?" "Oh, I see." he replied. After a bit more, AJ's voice was heard, "Wednesday says he wants everyone to shut up so he can get his beauty sleep. I agree, except for the whole beauty sleep thing. I'm tired." Dianna and Jessica murmured their agreements, and got in a comfortable possition. Within a couple minutes, they too were asleep. A couple times durring the night, Dianna woke up to clumsily scratch her ears or spit onto the grass, as her mouth felt like something was trying to nest in her gums. But tiredness always overtook her, and she fell asleep again, her discomforts forgotten.

---That Morning---

An annoyingly bright sunrise woke them all up. Shippou, being the youngest, was of course the first one to leap out of the bed he shared with Kagome and greet the sunrise. This motion arroused Kagome out of her sleep, and her movements woke up Inuyasha. His murmuring woke up everyone else. Well, everyone except Dianna, who had pulled her fur blanket over her head to keep out the bugs she thought were making her ears and mouth itch. Kouga growled and said "Wake up, lazy girl," but it had no effect. Finally Kouga was about ready to kick her awake when Jessica came over and glared at him, then ended up kicking her herself. She saw movement under the blanket, and heard mumbling, but there was no movement suggesting that Dianna was going to get up. So finally Kouga came back and took hold of the blanket and whipped it off her. "I said wake up, lazy bi-" he was cut off by his own confusion. Jessica was just standing there starring at Dianna. Noticing that Jessica and Kouga were just standing there starring, the rest of the group came over and looked. Kagome gasped, "What in the.." She looked from Inuyasha to Dianna, who had finally rolled over and opened her eyes.

Dianna woke up to see eight people starring at her. The only ones that were missing were the animals. She looked at them all without moving her head, her eyes going from one face to the other. "Uh..what! Is there something on my face?" She noticed that Kagome, AJ, and Jessica's hands were twitching, and they each had a look on the face like they were restraining themselves from doing something. AJ looked about ready to give in. In fact, when Dianna stood up, she did. "MUST FEEL!" AJ said, and lunged at Dianna's head. "WAH! AJ WHAT ARE YOU DOING? ... Why are you feeling my ears!" Dianna yelled. Then she realized that the sensation from AJ's ear petting was higher than it was supposed to be. Dianna swatted AJ's hands off her head, and as she did, felt something that wasn't quite right. "Uh..." she said, and put her hands where her ears were supposed to be. Nothing. Panicked, she felt all around her head untill she did feel her ears. But they weren't really her ears. They felt like Romeo's ears! "What the heck!" she yelled. Then she heard a voice below her, Shippou, say "You look like Inuyasha. But curlier." Dianna stared at him for a moment before frantically saying "Does anyone have something that I can see my reflection on! Anything!" At that moment, Romeo trotted up to her. He inhaled deeply and said very calmly, "You smell almost normal. And you look better, too. How come you've done this before?" Then he sniffed again and said, "You sorta smell that one," he inclined his head at a disbelieving looking Inuyasha. Shippou sniffed the air and said, "You smell like a Hanyou," unconsciencely voicing Romeo's thoughts. A couple seconds later, Kagome appeared in front of Dianna, holding a mirror. Dianna reached for the mirror, but Kagome took it out of her reach and said "Now don't freak out once you see yoursel - HEY!" Dianna had reached over and grabbed the mirror out of Kagome's hand. What she saw didn't freak her out. In fact, she almost started to laugh. The smile she adopted on her face seemed to confuse the group even more. She looked at Shippou and said, "Yeah, I do look like Inuyasha, don't I?" Sango looked at her thoughtfully and said, "You aren't worried?" "At all?" finished Miroku. Dianna looked in the mirror and smiled (only to discover that her K-9's had gotten larger, which made her smile more), "Why should I be? I look adorable! Except for the whole sharp teeth and nail thing." She gave the mirror back to a shocked Kagome. At that point, Jessica lunged forward and started harrassing Dianna's ears like AJ had. Dianna sighed, and she heard Inuyasha say "Better get used to it."

Overnight, it seemed, Dianna had somehow turned into a Hanyou. Half poodle demon, half human. Her ears appeared to be like Inuyasha's. They were pure white and the same shape, but instead of the smooth, silky fur of Inuyasha's ears, they had springy, curly fur, much like Romeo's. Dianna's eyes remained orange, as did Romeo's. He nails had grown out, and were a pale orange color (they almost appeared to be dirty). They were also very sharp **((Hey, poodles claws hurt. If you don't believe me, come over to my house someday in shorts. I swear Romeo will scar your legs with his jumping.))**. She didn't have a poodle tail (thank God, that would of been an annoyance), but she did have two white streaks in her hair. They appeared right before her ears, begining with her part and ending where her hair did. Her new look really pleased Romeo. Kouga, however, looked annoyed. _"Maybe he'll stay away from me now,"_ she thought to herself hopefully. Just then, her ears felt like they had been stabbed. She yipped "OWCH! JESSICA!" and lept back, wrenching Jessica's hands away from her ears in the proccess. "Sorry! I didn't mean to..whoa! When did I get THESE!" yelled Jessica. Her fingernails had gown a little longer than Dianna's and were onyx black! They also appeared to be sharper than Dianna's, almost reptilian in nature. Jessica was smiling crazily, apparently VERY happy with her new nails. Her eyes, and Diamond's, were now a deep, dark green.

Miroku looked at the people who were around him, then smiled and said "Wow. At least we know with you guy's around, we'll never get bored!" Shippou laughed and shook his head in agreement. Dianna and Jessica turned to AJ, who looked a little sad that she hadn't got anything special during the night. Jessica laughed and put her arm around her shoulder, being careful not to scratch her. "Well," she said, "maybe all the transforming power for you was put into Wednesday." AJ looked down to the cat-gone-two-tail at her feet and said "Eh, it makes sense."

The packing up was abuzz with talk as everyone packed up, put out the fire, and tended to their own tasks. When it was all done, AJ suddenly yelled "Oh crap." Everyone turned to her, she blushed a little, then recovered and said, "Uh, I just realized that me and my friends don't have anything to clean up with. Or any clothing to change into." To their surprise, Kagome winked and said "I gottcha covered." "How?" chorused all three girls. Kagome turned to Inuyasha and said, "I think we need to show them the well." Inuyasha glared at them, then finally said, "I guess we should. Feh. Come one, we're wasting daylight."

The group started off. Wednesday and Kilala decided to fly together (or at least Kilala decided to fly, and Wednesday wanted to show off, so he joined her in the sky) above the group. Kagome was half a step behind Inuyasha. Miroku and Sango were together (after a bit, Dianna, Jessica, and AJ assumed they were a couple). Kouga walked next to Dianna, precariously in her bubble. Romeo trotted ahead of them. Jessica and AJ walked on the other side of Dianna, shooting a glare at Kouga whenever they got the chance. "He's being very possessive," remarked Diamond to Jessica. _"Yeah,"_ she replied, _"that's what's bugging me."_

After a around an hour or an hour and a half, they arrived at the well.


	14. Uncomfortable Silences

Random Note: Yay, I have one more person reading my story

(that's reviewed, anyway). That makes four! -feels loved-

I less than three all of you! 3

((if you have no idea what i just said, ask me in a review

and i'll explain it))

**Define Normal**

Chapter Fourteen - Uncomfortable Silences

When they arrived at the well, there was a little confusion. Most of that was pertaining to the fact that nobody could actually see the well. Then Kagome spotted an odd clump of weeds and roots, she sighed and said "Oh, not again. Ever since Menoumaru did his stupid growth transformation the well regenerates itself from time to time." She got out her bow and a single arrow, but then Inuyasha stepped in front of her and waved his hand (I'll take care of it). As he walked forward, the others followed. All of them but Jessica and Diamond. Jessica's flip flop got its foamy base stuck on a spiky thorned weed. Luckily, it didn't pass all the way through her flip flop, so she didn't say anything and let everyone else go with Inuyasha while she and her faithful dog stayed behind and she unhooked her shoe. A shadow told her that she and Diamond were not alone. She turned her head a little to the side to see black, then looked up to see Miroku. He was starring at her. Diamond did a little sneeze and told her "He smells like an often sexually intrigued human." _"You mean a pervert?"_ replied Jessica, standing up and dusting off her hands, _"Don't worry, Dime. I go to highschool. I can deal with it."_ Finally the she smiled pleasently and said "Hello. Miroku, was it?" He smiled back and said "Yes, it is. And you are Jessica. We were never formally aqainted, it seems." He extended the hand that didn't have the beads, so she shook it. Then he didn't let go. He still had that smile on his face. "So, uh, exactly how 'formal' are you expecting to get?" Jessica asked uneasily after a few moments. "This man makes me think of that boy Marcus," remarked Diamond. _"You mean like the time we were all at lunch and Marcus put the plastic bag over his hand and rubbed my arm saying 'Hey look, it's safe touching.'?"_ replied Jessica, restraining a smile. Miroku mistook it and said (his smile becomming a little more alarming to Jessica), "As formal as I can." At that point Jessica yanked her hand out of his and said "We-ell, it's been wonderful, but we really gotta go. COME ON DIAMOND!" She and Diamond walked (trying not to walk too fast as to offend the priest) and caught up with the rest of the group. Miroku stood for a moment, then smiled to himself and thought _"Oh yeah..I'm a stud."_ He then rejoined everyone.

It ended up that Jessica and Diamond were next to Sango, Miroku was sitting on the ground to be at better level for Shippou as he and the little fox demon conversed. AJ was next to Kagome, and they were both watching as Inuyasha hacked all the weeds and roots away with his claws. Dianna was next to Kouga. Occasionally, she'd take a step in a random direction, and then he'd take one and be right beside her again. Soon Dianna turned it into a game. Kouga looked peeved, but he wasn't saying anything. Jessica saw an amused look on Romeo's and Wednesday's faces (Romeo and Wednesday had been talking - Mostly about how beautiful Kilala was, to Romeo's annoyance). Then Jessica turned her attention to Sango. She had never really gotten a chance to talk to Sango personally before, but she saw that Miroku tagged along with her a lot when they were walking, and also rode Kilala with her from time to time. She cleared her throat and said "Eh..so. Miroku's a priest, I gather?" Sango turned to Jessica with a look that Jess knew was one of an old annoyance. She shot a small glare at the offending man and said "He didn't touch you, did he?" "Only my hand. We shook hands and he uh..didn't let go." she replied, happy that apparently he wasn't going to focus all his attention only on her, then a thought occurred to her and she said "He isn't being very priest-like as far as manners go, I'm thinking. Is he really one or does he just like the outfit?" Sango put on a smally, wry smile and said "Yeah, he really is a priest. Abeit a .. unique one. But still a priest." They were quiet for a moment, then Jessica said "At least he's good with kids. Is Shippou yours?" Sango got a look of pure shock and meeped "What!" Jessica almost took a step back, but managed not to just in time and said "But- I thought- Aren't you two..." "MIROKU!" Sango yelled, apparently disturbed. Miroku looked up from his game of sticks with Shippou and said "You called?" Sango looked at him with a look of death, then stomped off over to Kagome and AJ. Miroku looked at Jessica as if to say "What did I do?" Jessica shrugged, "I don't know!" At that moment, Shippou tugged on Miroku's sleeve and said "Inuyasha is done! Come on! I wanna play with Sota again!" Miroku got up and dusted off his bum (black is not the best color to wear when you're sitting on the ground), then he walked over to the rest of them. He tried talking to Sango, but she wouldn't say anything to him. He look distressed. Jessica actually felt a little bad for him, _"I hope I didn't ruin something,"_ she told Diamond. "Don't worry," said Diamond, "if they were meant to be, as I'm guessing that man is hoping, then he should stop flirting with everyone." After a couple seconds, they joined the rest. Dianna was still doing small hops, but Kouga had stopped playing her game. Her ears went down in a little pout. Then Kagome started talking, and they perked back up.

The well was all cleared, except for a few small extenshions at it's base. Kagome went to the edge, then called AJ, Jessica, and Dianna over to her. Shippou came with them, then hopped his way onto Kagome's shoulder. "Since you six have jewel shards in you, you should have no problem following me down the well." the girl said. She notice that everyone in the group looked very uneasy. "What is it," she inquired. "Well," said AJ, "our first experience with this whole time space continuum thingy wasn't the best. In fact, I'm afraid that we'll all get separated again." Dianna and Jessica shook their head's in agreement. Kagome noticed that all three of thier animals didn't look too happy. Wednesday's fur was a bit poofy. Diamond was shaking slightly, and Romeo shifted his balance from one foot to the next continuously. "Guys, it couldn't have been that bad," Kagome ventured, "and I can assure you that nothing will happen except we'll be near my house once we get back out." None of them looked any happier, but they did calm down a bit. Except for Dianna, who's right ear twitched. Then she said "Well, aren't we going?" Jessica looked at her in shock, "Aren't you afraid of what happened?" "Not really, Kagome said that nothing would happen. We're burning daylight." Kagome flinched on the inside, _"Oh great,"_ she thought, _"she's starting to ACT like a Hanyou now. Man, why do they have to be so impatient?"_ AJ and Jessica had odd looks on their faces. "Is that you in there," asked AJ, knocking the side of Dianna's head softly with her fist, "aren't you usually the one telling us to not do things because something bad could happen?" Dianna pushed AJ's fist away so she'd stop knocking her head and said, "Yeah. But now I'm impatient. For one, I can smell all three of us. It isn't like rolling in a field of wildflowers. And apparently there are no baths in this era." Kagome had explained everything about where and when they were while they were walking to the well. At that point, Kouga had walked up to Dianna. Inuyasha had followed to make sure he wasn't going to lay a hand on Kagome. He stopped right behind the female Hanyou and said "Yeah, you all need to clean." Then he stopped for a bit and said, "I guess I'm finally going to meet your family, Kagome." Inuyasha pointed a clawed finger at Kouga and said "Who said he was going!" "I'm going because she's going," Kouga retaliated, poking Dianna's shoulder, "And you're not going to stop me. You can come with too if you're that worried." They were all silent for a moment, then Inuyasha said, "Okay. I'm going too." He didn't seem as angry as before. _"Maybe he's finally getting the point that I'm not after his human,"_ Kouga thought to himself, and did a small snort. With that said, Kagome turned to Miroku, Sango, and Kilala and said "Will you three be okay alone for a while?" Miroku waved and said "Yes. You guys stay as long as you like." Sango didn't say anything. Kilala pounced on one of her own tails. Kagome lifted an eyebrow _"Is something wrong with Sango?"_, then instructed everyone how to leap into the well and not to lose track of her. With that, one at a time, they all lept in. Dianna, Jessica, and AJ holding their pet's to their chests for dear life.


	15. Crouching Poodle Hidden Gila

**Disclaimer: **My play on the title "Crouching Tiger Hidden Dragon" by no means says that I own the rights to that movie. Neither do I own the rights to "The Giant Gila Monster".

**Define Normal**

Chapter Fifteen - Crouching Poodle Hidden Gila Monster

Surprising as it was, everyone was welcomed without much question other than "Oh, so who might you be?" by Kagome's mother. Kouga, naturally giving off a sense of "grrr" wasn't welcome as warmly as AJ, Jessica, and Dianna were, but he was still welcomed. Dianna and AJ had showered, and were given new clothing. Jessica was in the shower at present.

"The next time we have money, we'll be sure to pay you for these," said AJ, pulling slightly on her shirt. Dianna was sitting in a corner, an angry expression on her face. She was whispering to Romeo in tones only she and her poodle heard. It paid to have poodle-like hearing when you wanted privacy. "I can't believe he did that," whispered the hanyou hotly, "that bloody damned pervert." "I don't think that's what he was after," Romeo replied, though there was a slight lack of confidence in his suggestion, he continued, "I think he just wanted to make her sure nothing happened to you." Dianna shot a glare at Romeo, "Weren't you supposed to be outside the door, being a nice little guard poodle?" Romeo's voice was defensive as he answered, "Well, hey! I just wanted to talk to Diamond and Wednesday! I didn't think the guy would just walk in!" Dianna looked over at "the guy", giving him a glare worth of the title "You will die. Trust me." The thing was, no matter what Romeo thought, Kouga had just walked in. Resulting in an ear-piercing scream, and him getting assulted by Dianna's clawed fists untill he was forced out the door, where he was greeted by looks of "Why the hell did yo do that?" by everyone in the room. He was now sitting in the opposite corner of Dianna, crosslegged and cross armed. He starred at her from his corner. Every so often his tail would twitch, and Dianna had to resist smiling (she thought the tail was cute). She turned her attention back to Romeo and said "Well, what would happen to me? Was he afraid I'd drown, or be attacked by a sewer octopus!" "Well... there was the time when you were little when you slipped and fell and it was a miracle you didn't break your back." answered Romeo, a small ammount of amusement crept into his voice. "That's not the point," she retorted.

"I wonder how long they're gonna stare eachother down like that," said AJ to Kagome. "Well," said Kagome, "I almost killed Inuyasha by yelled 'sit boy' the first time he walked in on me." "He did that?" inquired AJ. "Yeah," said Kagome, "I screamed because there was this little monkey that surprised me, and he came running." **((if that isn't the first time, please tell me, because that's the first time I remember))** It was at that moment when everyone heard a surprised cry of "WAHHHH!" comming from the bathroom. Dianna was disqualified from her starring contest when a worried AJ came and drug her off to check on Jessica with her. AJ burst through the door, dragging Dianna, then imidiatly shut it again. Jessica had a towel on, and the most insanely happy expression on her face. "Jessica, what's wro-" began AJ, then she shut up when she took a look at Jessica's hair. It was mottled with black spots, as if Jessica's hair was trying to hide itself in the mottled shade of a tree. Without warning, Jessica spun around and showed them her back (she kept the bottom part of the towel shut with her hands). Dianna meeped in surprise, AJ gasped. Her back was covered with black bands, which arranged themselves in random formations to give the appearance of spots within and around the bands. They continued up her heck, and gave her two stripes up each cheek **((sort of like Sesshoumaru, except they began at the bottom instead of the side, and they were black))**. It extended up her shoulders, and down her arms. Her wrists and hands were almost completely covered by the black spots. According to Jessica, who had turned back around, her chest and stomache didn't have the markings, nor did her face other than the stripes. Her ankles and feet resembled her hands. Her claws had gotten slightly longer, and now curved to make talons rather than nails. Her feet had the talons too, so now wearing tennis shoes was not an option. Out of no where, Dianna asked "Are your teeth poisonous?" AJ looked at her like she was insane. Jessica just became even happier and said "YEAH!" She then opened her mouth to reveal that her K-9's were longer, and had a hollow in them for injecting poison. Jessica almost started jumping up and down, but AJ and Dianna reminded her that she was only in a towel. Then Jessica looked at Dianna, who looked back at her, and they both yelled at the same time "GILA MONSTER!" AJ looked at them for a moment, so very confused. Then she said, "What are you talking about! Jessica might have freakin' leprosy!" Dianna and Jessica differentiated in AJ in that they were both animal buffs. They both wanted to be veterinarians, so they both watched animal and nature shows and the like. So they recognized the markings right away to be that of a gila monster. "No," said Jessica, "haven't you ever seen a gila monster before!" AJ thought for a moment, then said, "I once watched this dorky old black and white horror movie called 'The Giant Gila Monster'." Then a thought struck her, "Why are you part lizard! Dianna turned into a poodle Hanyou. You own a dog too, why are you a gila monster!" Dianna replied, "Who knows? But maybe it has to do with the fact that most of all the gila monsters are found in the uninhabited regions of the Arizona desert. That and the fact that the movie 'The Giant Gila Monster' was set in Texas, both of which she has lived. Though I don't know what the movie has to do with anything." After a bit, Jessica shoo'd them away so she could actually take her shower.

When AJ and Dianna went back into the living room, they were bombarded by questions from everyone except Kouga and Inuyasha **((Feh, who cares?" :3))**. "Jessica turned into a Hanyou, too!" yelled Dianna. That got Kouga's and Inuyasha's attention. "I thought I smelled change throughout her body," said Diamond, though nobody could hear. Finally, Kagome asked, "What type is she?" Dianna answered "Gila monster." Then she had to explain it to everybody because nobody in the house had ever heard of one ((they are in Japan, you know)). Then Dianna heard Kouga say "Humph. Another hanyou. I feel I'm being invaded." "Hey," she yelled at him (she was still mad at him), "at least she can defend herself an whole damn of a lot better than before! So you won't ever have to stop me from saving her, seeing as you never let me out of your sight anyway! EVEN WHEN I'M DOING SOMETHING AS PERSONAL AS SHOWERING! YOU PERVERT!" At that point, Kouga shot up and said "I'M NOT A PERVERT, YOU HALF BITCH!" "Then what were you doing!" the poodle girl yelled. "Making sure nothing happened!" he retorted, almost snarling. "MAKING SURE WHAT DIDN'T HAPPEN! ME GETTING ATTACKED BY RADIOACTIVE SEWER GATORS?"

It went on like that for a while. At one point, AJ turned to the rest of them (who were watching from the sidelines) and said "Man, it's like they're married or somethin'." Kagome's grandfather laughed and said, "No. Not really." "Why not, grampa?" asked Sota. Sota and Shippou had come inside when the yelling started. "Well, if they were married, the girl would've ended their argument with 'See how much action you're going to get now, buddy!'." "Grampa!" Kagome said, shocked. Shippou and Sota looked at eachother, then Sota looked at his mom and said "What action won't he get?" The woman shot a glare at her father and said "I'm sure you'll figure that out on your own, when you get married. Not before." AJ considered what the old man said, and thought it to be true. Instead of the grandfather's ending, Kouga ended his half of the argument by "BITCH!" while Dianna ended hers with "PERVERT!" It was at that moment that Jessica came back out. She was wearing a japanese style clothing instead of her rather smelly clothing from America that she arrived in. Dianna and AJ were wearing the same type of outfit. It was a silky, flowy shirt with siky, flowing pants. Dianna's was white based, but had pink and orange flowers all over. AJ's was black based, and had red, pink, and white flowers all over. Jessica's was a smoky grey/almost silver based, with vines and small white flowers going up and down. It matched rather well with her new markings. All three girls had a belt that matched the outfit to tie the shirt down to their bodies so they wouldn't get in the way during fight. All together, they looked pretty darn good. Dianna's hair was up in a japanese bun (the type with the two spikes holding the bun in place), because Kagome's mother had found the two hair spikes and decided Dianna's long hair was perfect to play with. AJ had two "meatballs" for her hair style. Jessica had put her hair in a half pony tail while it was still wet.

After a bit of goodbyes, growls (from Dianna and Kouga), and thank you's for the food and clothing, everyone retreated back to the well to meet with Miroku, Sango, and Kilala.


	16. Enter Sesshoumaru

**Note: **I suppose this is kinda late, but if you don't know what a Gila Monster is, look them up on google's image search. They're awesome!

**Define Normal**

Chapter Sixteen - Enter Sesshoumaru

Jessica was the first one to leap out of the enchanted well. She didn't get her newfoud energy from her now half gila monster self, but rather from her excitment that she actually WAS half gila monster demon. Gila monsters aren't exactly the most energetic of creatures, luckily for Jess, she retained her warm blooded-ness. She let Diamond hop out of her grip before she took off her flip flops and started tearing up the terrain around her with her newfound talons. Not once did she lose her footing while she ran around crazily, whooping at random. Because of her long sleeves and pants, Miroku and Sango had absolutly no clue what she was doing. Kilala did sense something different, but rather than flaring up, she just curiously sniffed in Jessica's general direction. Next came Kagome, followed by Inuyasha. Then came Dianna, AJ, Shippou, and finally Kouga (Dianna had run ahead and lept in the well before him). Once Dianna spotted Jessica, her ears twitched playfully, and she ran after her. A game of tag where they were both always it ensued. "She's more like a cat than a poodle," Romeo commented to Diamond. "Dont' worry," said Wednesday, cleaning a paw, "she doesn't act like a cat that much. Cat's are sophisticated, delicate, fierce creatures. Your human so far has only shown the aspects only a poodle could have. Hot-headedness, tempermental explosions, poutiness, and stupidity." "HEY!" yelled Romeo, "I'M NOT POUTY! Hmph!" Diamond restrained his laughter, and pushed Wednesday over with a sweep of his paw. Wednesday was only using one leg for balance, seeing as he was licking the other, so when Diamond swept out his foot, he fell on his face. Wednesday got up with as much grace as he could muster, which wasn't very much. He looked over and saw Kilala laughing at him from her perch on Sango's shoulder, then he shot Diamond a glare of death. "Why did you do that? She's watching me," he hissed. "That's exactly why," Diamond replied calmly, "before you go around making jokes about everyone else, it is good to see how it feels for yourself to be laughed at." Wednesday's only responce was not to respond, continuing once again to wash himself.

"Um... what are they doing," asked Sango, apparently over her angry spell. AJ came over to where Sango and Miroku were standing and said, "Well, you know how Dianna woke up a hanyou of the poodle kind?" At that point, concern showed itself on the man and woman's faces. "Yes?" replied Miroku. "Well... Jessica's now a hanyou too?" "Of what?" asked Sango, "we don't see any ears or anything. Though her hands and fee look kinda dark..." "Gila Monster." answered AJ. "What is a-" began Sango, but Miroku answered her unfinished question. "A Gila Monster is a venemous lizard found in the desert on the other side of the world." "How did you know that?" asked AJ, surprised. "They teach us about all types of venom in our priesthood teachings." At that point, Kagome and Inuyasha came forward, Kagome saying "Inuyasha thinks we should go to Kaede's village to show her our new friends. Maybe she can help. I agree with him." Nods of agreement were exchanged by the group, until AJ asked, "Who's Kaede?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha, who shrugged. "She's Kikyou's younger sister." "Oh," said AJ, "so this little girl can help us?" "Heh, she's not little," said Miroku, "she's quite old, actually." "If we're going anywhere, we need to round up the Baka Squad," said Inuyasha, pointing at where Jessica and Dianna were wrestling. Kouga, who had been standing off the side, but still heard everything, gave a gruff "Hm." and went to wretch the two girls apart. He lifted them both off the ground by their collars, and set them on their feet. The two surprised girls looked at him, then walked over to the rest of the group, Kouga following them to make sure they didn't try to dash off. "Hey," said Jessica immidiatly after reaching the group, "I don't need shoes! The soles of my feet are really tough! Watch!" She leaned on Dianna and used her claws and raked them accross the bottom of one foot. The group flinched. She then stood back normally and smiled. This was the first time Miroku and Sango saw the black talons and markings on her. "You really do look like a gila monster," commented Miroku, "are you venemous?" "YEAH! Come here and I'll bite you-" "It's okay, I believe you," the priest said hastily. Then Dianna turned to Kouga and said "Why did you break us up?" "We're going to some old lady's house," said AJ. Inuyasha did a small, short laugh. "Hey," said Miroku, "it would be wise to learn to respect the elderly." "Then maybe the older men shouldn't be approaching the younger woman," Diamond commented to Jessica, who started laughing. "I really wish you two would talk out loud so we could hear at least half the conversation." said AJ. "No, grasshopper," said Wednesday in a mock tone to AJ, "you must learn to respect the elderly's wishes of privacy. And this Diamond is the most elderly being I know." This earned him an eye-roll from Diamond.

Everyone got ready to go, this consisted mostly of Jessica, Dianna, AJ, and Kagome of putting on their backpacks (Kagome's family had supplied Jess, AJ, and Dianna with theirs). With that, they set off to Kaede's house. This meant they had to go a little into the forest again, but at a different angle then it took to get to Kouga's place.

---After some time walking---

The group had been walking for some time **((heh))**, when they sat down to take a small rest. The reason was simple: AJ didn't feel very much like walking. So after a bit of complaining about feet, the group stopped. "Man, AJ, you can't be that tired!" said Jessica, who didn't have any trouble with sore feet anymore. "You forget, I wasn't magically transformed like you were," the girl retorted. "Oh well," said Miroku, "at least we get to enjoy the scenery of the forest." "Yeah, it's not like I haven't 'enjoyed' it lots of times already," Inuyasha complained to himself. "Hey," said Jessica to the dog hanyou, "Why is this forest named after you?" "Well," said Kagome, "it all started a long time ago..."

---After some time listening---

Dianna was bored. Normally, she LOVED a good story. But right now, she just had a lot of energy. She looked at Romeo, and motioned with her head to ask if he wanted to play. He snorted, the dog equivilant to shaking his head "no", so Dianna looked at Jessica and AJ. Jessica was enthralled with the story, asking may questions like "So that woman I saw when I arrived was Kikyou?" and "Who's Naraku?". She poked AJ in the shoulder, and asked her quietly, but she said she didn't feel like it. She should've known. Anyone who was didn't feel like walking probably wouldn't feel like playing. So, in desperant want of a playmate, looked at Kouga. He was actually listening to Kagome and Inuyasha's story with interest. Dianna suddenly realized that she could go play on her own without him tagging along constantly, telling her she was stupid for wanting to play in the first place! She smiled gleefully and quietly whispered to Jessica that "I'll be back in a couple minutes, I just want to go exploring right around camp." Jessica nodded her head absently. Dianna guess she hadn't even heard what she just told her because she was listening to the story, but oh well. Quietly, as to not disturb the story, she crept out of the camp and deeper into the trees.

---Fifteen Minutes Later---

_"I'm so lost."_ Dianna thought to herself for what must've been the 40th time. She was just about to turn around and try going back another way, when she heard voices. Then she smelled food! _"This must be the right way, I'll follow my nose,"_ she thought to herself. She followed the murmur of voices and the scent of a campfire and cooking meat untill she spotted a parting between the trees. Then she saw a flash of long, silver hair and thought _"Must be Inuyasha,"_ and walked right into the camp. She soon noticed that this camp wasn't her camp. For one thing, Inuyasha wasn't that tall! And he didn't weara long white outfit or..or.. "FLUFFY!" she cried alloud, not able to contain herself. Before she could stop to think what she was doing she ran at the person with the incredibly plush looking fur hung on his shoulder and going down his back. When she was close enough, she lept to tackle him playfully. Unfortunatly, the plan went aray when the man turned around and caught her by the throat in midair. All she could do was do a short, choked off cry of "Meep!" She looked into the apparently angry (but calculating) man's face to discover that his eyes looked strangely familiar. And that he had an iron grip because it felt like her head was about to pop off. He held her in the air for a bit longer, then he simply dropped he too the ground. She landed hard on her bum, and growled because it hurt. Then it hit her, she knew where she had seen those eyes before. She looked up from her spot on the ground and said "Do you know Inuyasha?"

---About fifteen minutes after Dianna had actually left---

Kouga realized that he had slipped off into his own little world or memories when they had started telling the story. He shook his head to get himself out of his dream state, and looked around. Someone was missing. He looked from face to face, then he saw Romeo. That puff ball had nobody next to him. Angrily, Kouga lept up to his feet and said "Where'd she go!" Everyone was startled out of the story, and looked around. "Where's Dianna?" asked AJ. Romeo looked at Diamond and Wednesday, they just shrugged (as best as dogs and cats could shrug). "She asked me to play, but I said no." Romeo said to Diamond, who told Jessica, who in turn told everyone else. Then Jessica remembered. "Oh drat!" she said, "Dianna told me she was going to go exploring right outside camp." "WHAT! And you just let her go!" Kouga yelled. "Well I didn't see you doing anything about it!" the girl retorted. Kouga growled angrily and said "You guys stay here, I'll go get her." "I'm comming too-" began Jessica and AJ, but was cut off by Kouga. "No," he said, "I'm not going to have time to shepard you through this forest. I know it better than you do, so I'm going alone." "He has a point," said Miroku, "you'd probably end up getting lost too." "Yeah," said Shippou, "you should stay with us." Without another word, Kouga set off and ran as fast as he dared after her, using her scent trail to follow her path. _"She really didn't know where she was going,"_ he thought to himself angrily, _"Why did she go off? Didn't she know she- hmm? I smell another camp? And her. Grr. She's probably just annoying some people. -sniff sniff- Except I don't smell many humans there."_ With that discovery, he ran even faster.

---At Sesshy's camp---

The look the man got on his face wasn't one you'd compare to a loving smile you think of when you think of family. His was mocking. He said "So he found another one like him?" Then Dianna heard an annoying, whiney voice behind her, and something biffed her over the head. "Were you sent by Inuyasha to spy on us?" came the nasal voice. Dianna's first reaction was the rub her head angrily, he second reaction was to reach behind her and punch whoever just hit her. Her fist connected with something that went "Oof!" in that same voice, so she chanced a look and saw she had just punched out a toad like midgit with a tall, wooden staff. The staff had two faces carved into it, an old man's, and a young woman's. Then she felt a small hand pull her face forward, and then she was looking into the face of a little girl who said "Don't ignore Master Sesshoumaru when he asks you a question!" "Rin, come back," said the man who was apparently Sesshoumaru, "She isn't of any threat to us. She's painfully weak." As the girl trottled to stand by Sesshoumaru, Dianna stood up and said "Hey, I'm not THAT weak!" _"Damn, this guy's hot,"_ she thought to herself, though her face didn't give off any of thoughts. At that point, Kouga arrived. Dianna saw Sesshoumaru's attention shift from her to someone behind her. She didn't even need to glance back, she knew who it was because he came to stand right beside her and glare at Sesshoumaru.

---Back at Inuyasha's camp---

"Guys, it's been a long time," said AJ, "We should go after them!" "I'm sure Kouga stopped to lecture her, that's all," said Kagome, "He's very talkative when he's mad at you." Then Romeo (being linked to Dianna's mind) gave Diamond a message, and Diamond told Jessica. "Romeo says that Dianna's with someone called Sesshoumaru? Who's that?" Jessica guessed he wasn't anyone good, if you could tell by the looks everyone got on their faces. "Sesshoumaru, what's he doing here! That bastard!" yelled Inuyasha. "Who cares," said Sango, "we need to get her out of there!" As if that was the cue they were waiting for, everyone started running after where Kouga had gone. Inuyasha was in the lead, sniffing his way to Sesshoumaru's camp.


	17. Don't hurt the fluffy!

**Note: **Sorry, it's been a while. I got sidetracked by (virtual pet website of which i do not own). On a random note, I'd just like to say that if I ever met Sesshoumaru in real life, I'd so steal his fluffy scarf thingy! And if I ever met Kouga in real life, I'd kidnap him and hold him hostage in my closet where I'd go in and poke his tail until the end of time. MWA HA HA HA! ((can you tell i'm in a wierd mood?))

**Define Normal**

Chapter Seventeen - NOO! DON'T HURT THE FLUFFY!

In the middle of the starring contest, Kouga felt something tugging on his tail. -sweat drop- _"What the hell..."_ he looked over to see that it was Dianna. He gave her the look of "WHAT!". So, she answered the unspoken question, "Kouga, why is his tail so much bigger than yours?" Kouga looked from the girl to the demon standing in front of him. "That's not a tail. It's a furry scarf..thing." _"That was lame..."_ Sesshoumaru just raised an eyebrow at the two-some. "Since when do demons let hanyou's talk to them that way." It wasn't really meant as a question, but Dianna answered it anyway. "Hey! First of all, Mister I Gots a Huge Fluffy Scarf Thingy, stop talking to me like you're all superior! Second, TELL YOUR STUPID TOAD FRIEND TO STOP HITTING ME WITH HIS STAFF!" Kouga hadn't even noticed, but Jaken had gotten up and was, again, biffing Dianna over the head. But this time it wasn't hard enough to hurt her, only greatly annoy her. Kouga did an annoyed "Hmm.." and grabbed ahold of the staff when it was about to strike Dianna's head again. Jaken couldn't get it out of his grip no matter what he did, "Master Sesshoumaru, why do you let this demon and halfling talk to you this way! Why have you not gotten rid of them?" "Because I was waiting for the rest of the calvery to arrive," Sesshoumaru said, starring behind them. Kouga contined to look ahead at Sesshoumaru, but Dianna turned around to see Inuyasha stalk into the clearing. He was followed by everyone, both two-tails were powered up and doing their best wall-crumbling glare. When Jessica came into the clearing, Dianna saw the look on her face and only had time to say "Jess, no-" before she was interrupted by a gleefull yell of "FLUFFY!" Jessica exploded at Sesshoumaru, running like mad! She had just lept into the air (much like Dianna had done) to attack the fluffy scarf/tail thingy, when Sesshoumaru extended his arm and caught her by the throat. He squeezed a little harder than was necessary, making Jessica do a choked off gasp. "It seems that the hanyous grow more stupid with each generation. Don't you agree, brother?" the full dog demon said, eyeing Inuyasha. Inuyasha continued to glare for a bit, then said "Why are you here?" "The same reason you are," he replied. Just then, Sesshoumaru heard a voice behind the rest of the group, "Hey, you one armed freak! Let go of Jessica!" Dianna blinked, she hadn't noticed he only had one arm. Then AJ shoved her way to he front of the group and yelled "Jessica, why aren't you doing anything! Do you see your claws!" If Jessica's face had been facing them, they would've seen her look of "Oh yeah!" However, they did she her swiftly raise her hands, and the dig her claws into Sesshoumaru's arm. He let out an angry snarl and dropped her to the ground. His wounds healed very quickly by themselves, though. Jessica put her left hand forward to try and grab Sesshoumaru's fluffy scarf, but Dianna saw what she was doing and dove at her, then dragged her away, where they joined the main bulk of the group. Kouga stayed where he was, he wasn't going to back down. Inuyasha came and joined Kouga, taking a slight step forward so he was in the lead, "Well," he said, "you aren't getting them."

The little girl hadn't moved from Sesshoumaru's feet since the whole thing began. But she was giving Jessica a glare of death, and she had been since she hurt Sesshy. Jessica decided to return the glare, but the little girl wouldn't back down. At one point, AJ and Dianna heard Jessica hissing, and only then had they noticed the little girl and Jessica were having a glaring contest. AJ turned to Kagome, who was watching the verbal argument between Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru with growing unease, and asked "Who is that girl?" Kagome didn't break off from where she was looking, but answered "We don't know much about her, except that she helped Sesshoumaru heal of some rather nasty wounds. Ever since he's been letter her tag along with him and Jaken." "Who's Jaken?" "The annoying, green, midgit toad guy." "Ah, okay."

At one point, Sesshoumaru stopped Inuyasha mid sentence and said "I am growing weary of your words, -brother-. Jaken, Rin, let us go." Saying nothing else, he turned around and started walking away. Rin followed without question, but Jaken looked from Inuyasha to Sesshoumaru and back again. "We're just leaving?" he asked, taken aback. "Yes, Jaken. Come." came the reply. "COWARD," yelled Inuyasha, "You're just running away!" Sesshoumaru didn't even stop walking, but said "I would no better run from you than I would a wounded -puppy-." After a couple more seconds, he was gone from view do to the thick trees and shrubs.

"What is your problem," yelled Romeo, "do you have to go LOOKING for trouble!" "I didn't know he wasn't Inuyasha!" Dianna yelled back. "Oh, the fact that he's taller, wears a white outfit, and has a giant fluffy thing draped over his shoulder didn't set off a warning light?" the poodle retorted, sarcasm dripping from his voice. "Well, I only saw his hair from the trees, and when I saw the big fluffy thing I had to have it! Which ended up in a very simular predicament to Jessica's." Dianna replied, looking at Jessica. "I swear, you two hang out too much," said AJ, shaking her head. Powered down, Wednesday lightly jumped up to AJ's shoulders and draped himself around her neck. "Dianna isn't the sharpest crayon in the box," the tom said, "and now that she's half poodle, it's made her even stupider." "Ha," yelled Romeo, "stupider isn't a word! Nyah nyah!" "Romeo, you're such a tard," said Dianna, now shaking her head sadly herself.

Out of no where, Kouga came up to Dianna, and lifter her up off the ground by the shoulders. "You're not to leave my sight, got it, girl?" he said, his face an angry expression. Dianna swung her now free feet slightly, before gulping and nodding her head. "Good," the wolf demon said, setting her back down.

After some small arrangments, the group went back to their original camp.

---Tis Now Bedtime, All But The Three Girls Are Asleep---

The beds were made the same way as before. Romeo put himself as a barrier between girl and wolf again, but he was already asleep. "Once again, his awesome guarding skills astound me," comment Wednesday to AJ about Romeo. Dianna and Jessica saw AJ laughing to herself. "What?" asked Jessica. "The cat is poking fun at Romeo again," answered Diamond. "Nothing, it's just Wednesday," said AJ, oblivious to Diamond's answer.

---Almost Everyone's Asleep---

Jessica turned over to get more comfortable, and saw the Dianna had a strange expression on her face. "What is it," she whispered, for AJ, Wednesday, and Diamond had gone to sleep. "I want the fluffy," Dianna answered simply. "What? Oh, that guy's scarf. I want it too, but you can't always get what you want." was Jessica's answer. "Yeah, I guess you're right," said Dianna, but didn't want to accept that answer. After about 20 minutes of silence, Dianna turned over to face Jessica again, only to see that she was asleep. -sigh- _"I always take forever to fall asleep. Darn fluffy. I can't stop thinking about it."_ Just then, a slight breeze blew, and Dianna sniffed a familar smell. _"Hey..it's him! The fluffy guy! Sesshoumaru! What a mouth-full. I'll just call me Sesshy."_ She smiled to herself, then she almost lept out of her blankets, but restrained herself just in time. _"He's still close! ... FLUFFY! ... Darn. I can't leave with -him- watching me."_ Dianna turned back to the right side, facing Kouga. She glared at the sleeping figure a little too into her bubble (yet again). Then she looked at the fuzzy sleeping figure of Romeo. She smiled and pet Romeo. Then an idea struck her. _"Should I do it? What if Sesshy's not asleep? ... It wouldn't hurt just to check, would it?"_ Slowly, VERY VERY slowly, Dianna crept out of the blankets. _"Man, it's cold,"_ she thought, as she was picking up Romeo. She slowly picked up the poodle, and the deposited him in the spot where she had just lain. Then she pulled the blankets over him and turned him so that he was facing Jessica instead of Kouga. _"Isn't exactly the best disguise on earth, but it'll do. Good thing it takes a lot to wake up Romeo."_ That being her last thought, she every so slowly crept out of camp.

---Running Through The Forest---

_"I'm getting closer,"_ the poodle hanyou thought excitedly, _"That Sesshoumaru smells pretty good, actually. Better than Kouga. Bleh."_ It was pretty dark, but the moon was almost full, so she was able to see better than normal. Almost before she realized it, she arrived at Sesshoumaru's new campsite. Everyone was sleeping. She had to restrain herself from jumping for joy, _"Fluffy!"_ Creeping in a way that would make the best ninja proud, Dianna got beside the sleeping form of Sesshoumaru, on the opposite side of the girl, Rin. Luckly, that was the side that Sesshy had put on his fur. As Dianna slowly kneeled down to get at a better angle, Sesshoumaru mumbled something in his sleep. Dianna almost jumped out of her skin! After waiting for what seemed like hours (but was only less than a minute), she began to painstakingly slowly de-fluff-ify Sesshoumaru. After what seemed an eternity, she had it! _"I. Have. The. Fluffy."_ was her one and only thought all the way back to camp. The was the fastest she had ever run in her life.

---That Morning---

Everyone was up and awake. Dianna, in particular, had way too much energy. She was so awake that you would think she had drunk three vente lates. "What's up with you," yawned AJ, stretching much like Wednesday did. "Uh...nothing nothing nothing. Heh..." the poodle girl replied. AJ gave her 'the look', but said nothing else. "HI DIANNA!" yelled Jessica, comming up behind Dianna in a surprise yell attack. Dianna lept 10 feet into the air, and backflipped to the other side of her rather buldgy backpack. "AHH! I DIDN'T DO...ahem. Hi Jessica. DON'T DO THAT!" as she said that, she lightly slapped Jessica's arm. "Heh, what has you all defensive this morning," said an energetic Jessica. "Defensive? DEFENSIVE? Pshaw! I am NOT defensive. Whoever gave you the idea that I was defensive!" Dianna said back, very very hastily.

An angry, ear-splitting roar cut through the entire forest.

"What the heck was that!" gasped Jessica. For some unknown reason, everyone turned to Dianna, who had saucers for eyes, and a twitching left ear. "Well, would you like at that sun! Guess it's time to go! COME ON EVERYONE!" she said, a little too hastily (again). Giving eachother confused looks, everyone put on their packs and they started moving. They were almost at Kaede's house, anyway. "You know," said Inuyasha, "That roar almost sounded like Sesshoumaru." Dianna's ears were twitching again, "Uh...guess he woke up on the wrong side of the sleeping bag, eh? -insert hysterical laughter- Ehem...is it just me or are we walking REALLY slow?" "What's up with you," asked Romeo, "you've been acting strange all morning." "What! Nothing's wrong with me Romeo!" she yelled more loudly than was needed. At that point, Kouga came up and said "Girl..why is your bag so fat?" "Uhhhhhh...not it's not." she replied -sweat drop-. "Actually, the guy's right about something for once, it is kinda buldgy," said AJ. "Man, what's wrong with you people," yelled Dianna, apparently going insane, "I didn't do anything! I'm not hiding anything in my bag!" Jessica opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a blissfully unaware Miroku. "Ah, we're here!"

Miroku was correct, they had finally arrived at Kaede's hut. It was a lot smaller than Dianna, Jessica, or AJ imagined (they were used to 21st century housing, after all). Thankfull for the change in subject, Dianna said "Wow, it's kinda small, huh?" "It's not as small as it looks on the inside," said Kagome, who had gone up and knocked on Kaede's door. An old women answered it, she had an eye patch. "Pirate," said AJ without thinking. The old woman looked at the six new faces (or seven, if you count Kouga as one), and said "Uh..no. Not pirate." Then she turned her attention back to Kagome. "Come in, come in, there is much to talk about!"


End file.
